Path Of Hearts
by LarkspiritofForestClan
Summary: Every love story has an ending, whether good or bad. Larkpaw saw it end tragically for her father when her mother was murdered. Then she meets Briarpaw from FireClan who makes everything better...but he harbors a dark secret. Will Larkpaw run, or choose to follow her heart instead? This is my first story, so please review!
1. Prologue

**Warriors: Path of Hearts**

ForestClan 

**Leader-**

Rowanstar- pale red tom with long legs

Mate- Olivefur (Deceased)

**Medicine Cat**-

Brownfeather- brown she-cat with green eyes and black flecks on her flank.

**Deputy**-

Silversnow- older she-cat with light fluffy silver fur and piercing gray eyes

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Featherfoot- pretty light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and tail tip

Sunpelt- Handsome bright red tom with darker stripes running down his back

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Littlewing- black tom with patches of white in his fur.

Shallowpuddle- blue-gray she-cat with white paws

Thorntalon- dusty brown tom with even paler brown paws

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Snakefire- calico she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Swiftwind- black and white tom with brown eyes

Berryfur- pale blue tom with dark blue paws and tail

Apprentice: Kindepaw

Shadowtail- tabby tom with a black tail tip

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Owlflight- white tom with one brown paw

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Mate: Twigclaw

Eagleshadow-dark brown tom with black paws

Rosesong- blood red she cat with yellow eyes

Sapphirecloud- small gray she-cat dappled with different shades of gray

Queens

Twigclaw- thin albino she-cat with red eyes Kits: Loudkit- pale cream tom with long fluffy fur, Smallkit- cream she-cat with dainty white paws, Heatherpaw- white she-cat with cream paws and pretty blue eyes

Apprentices

Larkpaw-pretty reddish-brown she-cat

Kindlepaw- light red tom with white paws, underbelly, and soft blue-green eyes

Fawnpaw- pretty calico she-cat with amber eyes

Jaypaw-light gold tom with bright blue eyes

Heatherpaw-white she-cat with cream paws and pretty blue eyes.

Nightpaw-beautiful black she-cat with a white stripe running down her nose

Ravenpaw- light golden she-cat with long legs

Tawnypaw- beautiful gold she-cat

Elders

Blueflower- old blue she-cat with pale gray eyes

Pinefoot- tall reddish-brown tom who is blind in one eye

FireClan

**Leader**- Witherstar

**Deputy**-Badgerswipe

Redheart

Briarpaw

RiverClan

**Leader**- Splashstar

**Deputy**- Ripplesong

WindClan

**Leader**- Sandstar

**Deputy**- Echowind

**Path of Hearts- Prologue**

Lark-kit woke as she felt herself be picked up gently by her scruff. She opened her eyes and looked around wildly in the dark night.

"Don't worry, little bird, it is only me." Olivefur, her mother, soothed. Lark-kit let her mother's voice calm her. But she was curious where she was being taken.

"Why are we awake now, mother? Where are we going? Is this a game?"

She knew that she was being carried to the other side of the nursery as she and her mother passed other queens, but wondered why. Her mother's nest was always near the dens' entrance.

Olivefur sighed softly and set Lark-kit down near the white queens' nest. "No it's not. But I need you to be brave like a warrior and stay with Twigclaw for a while, all right?"

Lark-kit nodded, starting to step into Twigclaws' nest-then stopped. "Where are you going?" She squeaked tremulously. Her mother rarely left her!

A big reddish brown tom rushed into the Nursery as she spoke. Lark-kit almost mistook the warrior as her father, Rowanstar but realized it was her uncle.

"Hurry, Olivefur. They are almost here!" The tom exclaimed. His fur stood on end and his tail was fluffed up.

Her mother twitched her ears. "Go ahead and tell Rowanstar. I'll join the patrol soon, Pinefoot. I just need a few heartbeats." She said that her shoulder as she turned back to Lark-kit. Pinefoot whipped around and raced outside.

The pale brown queen softly licked her daughter between the ears.

"I will return soon, my little bird. Now stay with Twigclaw and Heatherkit." She nudged Lark-kit into the nest and purred as she watched her kit curl up with Heatherkit.

She looked into Twigclaws' eyes. "Make sure she is safe, please."

The white queen nodded solemnly, her red eyes glowing in fear for her friend. "Of course, Olivefur. She is like my own kit." Lark-kit purred happily.

"Maybe we can go annoy Thornpaw!" Heatherkit whispered mischievously.

"...or play moss-ball with Nightkit and Ravenkit." Lark-kit suggested.

Heatherkit rolled her eyes. "That too."

"Lark-kit." Lark-kit looked back up at her mother. The queen smiled.

"I have to leave now, I hope you behave for Twigclaw and not antagonize apprentices." She spoke firmly and glanced at Heatherkit who grinned guiltily and laughed as her mother flicked her playfully with her tail.

"I will be the best kit until you come back, mother." Lark-kit jumped up out from the nest and nuzzled her mothers' chest. "I love you, mother."

Her mother purred. "I love you too, my little bird." She turned and padded away from Lark-kit and out of the Nursery.

"Come get some sleep now, kits." Twigclaw called quietly. Lark-kit followed Heatherkit back into the nest and by Twigclaws' side.

"Good night." The queen meowed. Heatherkit mewed something that Lark-kit couldn't hear.

She stayed quiet as she decided to wait for her mother to return.

It was a little before dawn when Lark-kit got restless with worry for her mother. The nursery was filled with the noise of sleeping queens and kits. Lark-kit sighed in annoyance as she turned and looked back at the sleeping forms of Twigclaw and Heatherkit.

_Being the best kit is boring!_ Lark-kit climbed out of the nest and padded outside. Her ears were immediately met with the noise of yowling cats.

She looked down and saw Littlewing fight a large black enemy warrior from the thick branches above that made up her home, the ForestClan camp.

Soon Littlewing chased the warrior away. Lark-kit smiled for her fellow clan-mates' victory as the tom disappeared from her view.

She squeaked as she saw her mother trot below the camp to sit down to lick her paw and pelt.

As she was doing that, she failed to notice the warrior slinking up behind her.

Lark-kit gasped in terror. She opened her mouth to warn Olivefur of her attacker but she couldn't make a sound.

She watched as the enemy warrior take his claws out and slash at her mother.

Olivefur yowled in surprise and whipped around to face her attacker. For a few heartbeats they spoke, both of their tails bristling. Lark-kit strained her ears but could barely hear anything except for her mother using bad words.

"Lark-kit! What are you doing here?" Lark-kit looked over her shoulder and saw Twigclaw pad swiftly towards her.

Lark-kit said nothing and motioned towards the ground with her tail.

The two warriors had begun to fight again. Olivefur screeched and knocked her attacker off its' paws and swiped at his side. He finally turned tail and fled.

Lark-kit squealed happily for her mother until her rejoice was cut short- a large gray tom barreled into Olivefur, bringing her to the ground.

Twigclaw gasped and pulled her away from the edge.

"Twiglaw! No! Let me go!" Lark-kit squeaked furiously and struggled out of the queen's grasp and raced back to the edge.

The last thing Lark-kit remembered that night was seeing her mother staring up towards Silverpelt with lifeless eyes and was lying in a pool of blood.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"ForestClan! Join me for a clan meeting!"

Larkpaw jolted awake at the leaders' call. She sighed and sat up in her nest. She noticed her fur was ruffled and tried to groom it.

"Did you have that dream again?" Fawnpaw padded up to her and sat down by her nest.

Larkpaw flicked her ears and then continued to lick her chest fur to hide the fear in her eyes. "Maybe. Maybe not."

The pretty calico she-cat tilted her head. Her amber eyes gleamed in the morning light. "Witherstar has one life left. He'll die and go to the Place of No Stars."

Heatherpaw lashed her tail at the name of the cat that killed one of her best friends' mother.

"Fawnpaw's right, Larkpaw. Now we need to get to the meeting. We can all discuss this later." Heatherpaw nudged Larkpaw playfully as she passed her and out of the Apprentices den.

Fawnpaw glanced uneasily at Heatherpaws' direction. "I'll see you at the meeting." She trotted out of the den.

Larkpaw finished grooming and followed the other apprentices' pawsteps and sat behind the rest of the crowd.

"Today is a very important day for two apprentices." Larkpaw saw Rowanstar standing on top of the StoneBranch where the Leaders' den was located.

She then noticed a pair of elder apprentices, Rosepaw and Sapphirepaw standing below. They were obviously excited their tails licking and ears alert.

"Rosepaw and Sapphirepaw have trained very hard to learn and obey the Warrior Code, and in turn they are to become warriors."

He stared down at the pair with serious eyes.

"Rosepaw, Sapphirepaw, do you uphold the Code and promise to defend your Clan with your lives?"

"We do." The pair said with intensity.

"Then, with the power of my ancestors before me, I Rowanstar, Leader of ForestClan give you your warrior names. Rosepaw and Sapphirepaw, from now on you shall be known as Rosesong and Sapphirecloud."

Larkpaw cheered with the rest of the clan.

"One day that'll be us." Larkpaw jumped and turned around. It was Jaypaw.

The light golden tom grinned mischievously.

"I hope that day comes soon." Larkpaw agreed.

Jaypaw flicked his tail towards the camp entrance, the bottom of the tree. "Want to hunt with me?" He asked.

Larkpaw nodded. "Let me ask Silversnow first." The golden tom shrugged. "All right then. Meet me at the base of the tree." He walked away.

Larkpaw gazed around the camp and noticed Silversnow, the deputy and her mentor, sitting on a thick branch giving orders to warriors.

She approached the fluffy silver she-cat quietly and sat down to wait for her mentor to finish her orders.

"...and Berryfur. The rest of you may do what you wish." The group of warriors that weren't assigned to anything left quickly, as if they were afraid the deputy might find something for them to do.

Finally her mentor spoke. "Yes Larkpaw? What do you need?" The silver cat looked down at her from the corners of her eyes.

"I was wondering if I may go hunt with Jaypaw." Larkpaw gave her mentor a hopeful smile.

Silversnow chuckled. "Of course." She said as she looked up to the sky. "Just make sure you return by or before sundown."

Larkpaw licked her mentors' shoulder respectfully. "Thank you!" She raced away through the camp and jumped down, branch from branch, the great oak tree she called home.

"You made it!" Jaypaw called from a few rabbit hops away. She purred and trotted over to him. He nudged her shoulder. "I bet I'm faster than you!" he boasted.

Larkpaw growled playfully. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yup! Race you to the FireClan border! Loser has to.." His voice faded as he pelted away.

Larkpaw laughed and raced after him. She loved the feeing of the wind on her fur and the scents of her forest home.

Soon after many heartbeats, she felt the soft ground of the forest floor get harder.

There were fewer trees to shelter her here.

"About time you made it!" Jaypaw tackled her from the side. They laughed and tumbled around.

"At least some cat found you!" A dark shape stalked towards them, yellow eyes gleaming.

"Oh no.." The shape turned to be Snakefire, Jaypaw's mentor.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN WARRIORS. I wish, but I am not as creative as Erin is haha!

Forgetmenot2451: Hee thank you, though I doubt its that good . I saw I made a few mistakes! D: btw I loves you ^-^ Um… -gives cookie- thanks for reviewing! :D

Chapter 2

Snakefire glared at the pair of apprentices. The calico she-cats' fur was fluffed up, making her look twice her size.

_She looks like an angry badger! _

"Well? Would you care to explain yourself, Jaypaw?" She snarled at the golden tom. Larkpaw was snapped back into reality and felt the blood in her veins boil.

"It wasn't all him! He asked me to hunt with him, that's all!" She snapped furiously at the warrior. Snakefire froze.

"Are you asking to end up in the nursery, Larkpaw?" The warrior turned on her. "Acting like this and you certainly will!"

Larkpaw felt fury rise in her throat. She wouldn't be talking to her that way if-

"Jaypaw, you go hunt near RiverClan. And you hunt here, Larkpaw. Return to camp by sundown." The calico sniffed at the two and stalked away. She was worse than a grumpy elder.

"I guess I have to go. See you later." Jaypaw sighed and began to walk towards the RiverClan border.

"See you." Larkpaw muttered. Of course Snakefire had to ruin her time with Jaypaw.

Larkpaw stopped her train of thought and froze as she heard a rustling noise behind her. She slowly turned around to face low bushes that dotted FireClan territory.

She kept her ears pricked for another sound but heard nothing.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She snarled. She had enough nonsense with Snakefire and certainly wouldn't put up with another cat's tricks!

She heard more rustling for a heartbeat then it stopped.

A tom stepped out of the bushes close to ForestClan border. He had dark red fur with a lighter red underbelly and paws. He had light blue eyes that shown with much youth and even darker flecks of red on his cheeks. He probably was only a few moons younger than Larkpaw was.

"Who are you?" She questioned warily. The tom tilted his head to the side.

"My name is Briarpaw. And you are?" Briarpaw didn't even seem to be aware of Clan rivalry at all. But, in a weird way, she liked that. She couldn't stop herself being drawn to the tom's eyes...

"Hello?" The tom snapped Larkpaw out of her thoughts. She shook her head, trying to clear her mouse-brained kind of thoughts.

"I'm Larkpaw of ForestClan. What are you doing here?" she tried to distract herself by challenging his actions.

"Oh! I was curious when I saw you and that other tom earlier. So I came to see what you were doing." the tom chirped.

Larkpaw sighed. "I was supposed to be hunting with Jaypaw. Until Snakefire had to show up and ruin everything."

"Oh, is she a friend of yours?" As Larkpaw opened her mouth to reply, a voice carried over from the FireClan territory, and it wasn't Briarpaws'.

Briarpaw looked over his shoulder. "That is my mother, Redheart. I have to go." He abruptly fled back into the bushes. Then he popped back out.

"Meet me here tomorrow at sundown?" He asked excitedly.

Larkpaw hesitated. Would it be wrong to meet Briarpaw? Of course it is, you mouse-brain!

But before she knew it, she blurted out, "Sure!" Larkpaw instantly took another thought of her choice.

"Good!" Briarpaw's eyes brightened as he sped away from the bushes.

Larkpaw couldn't believe herself. I'm meeting a tom- no; I'm meeting a tom from FireClan!

She walked away shakily, in shock from her own decision.

"Just focus on hunting." Larkpaw muttered to herself, thinking of Snakefire's earlier actions.

She pin pointed a mouse's scent under trees in her own territory and dropped into the hunting crouch.

Four mice, three sparrows, and a squirrel later, Larkpaw returned to camp jaws full of mice. Jaypaw gaped at her when she scrambled up the trunk of the main part of camp.

"You caught all of that prey yourself?" He gasped. Larkpaw nodded proudly and set the mice down.

"Yeah...you should see Snakefire!" She pointed to the warrior who was glared down at Larkpaw's pile of fresh-kill with her mouth open.

"I will always remember this day!" Larkpaw and Jaypaw turned around. A pitch black she-cat padded up to them with a dark brown tom trailing behind her.

"Nice catch, isn't Nightpaw?" Larkpaw giggled. Nightpaw nodded vigorously.

"I've never seen her like this! I can't believe it!" Nightpaw exclaimed.

"She is always so grumpy! It's nice to see her like this." The dark brown tom grinned.

"Well of course, Eagleshadow. All of Snakefire's former apprentices hate her!" Silversnow piped up. She sat down in front of the group of apprentices and warrior as they all burst out into laughter.

"I'm going to take something to the elders. I'll-" Larkpaw began.

"No." Silversnow interrupted her. "I will have Snakefire take this to them and bring the rest of the catch up. You need your rest if you are going to the Gathering, young one." She grinned.

The others purred happily.

"Really? Thank you, Silversnow!" She licked her mentors' shoulder. The fluffy silver she-cat nodded.

"Go on." She purred. "You deserve it."

Larkpaw raced to the apprentices den. As she curled up in her nest, she smiled as her day turned better.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snakefire and the rest of the incident forgotten, Larkpaw couldn't be any more excited!

_My first Gathering! _ She trailed after Sapphirecloud and the rest of the ForestClan cats as they headed towards the Ancient Moon Falls. She had heard many stories of the Ancient Falls from her uncle, Pinefoot.

The partially blind tom had moved into the elder's den with Blueflower after his eyes were slashed by an enemy warrior during the battle that her mother was killed, but still helped the Clan by distracting the kits with his stories and keeping them out from under paw, including Larkpaw. (Lark-kit at the time)

As they arrived at the Moon Falls, Larkpaw felt her jaw drop open in awe. None of Pinefoot's stories could compare to what she saw in her own eyes. There could be nothing more beautiful. Though the pool below had dried up thousands of moons ago, it still shone like the stars themselves when the moon appeared above.

There were bits and pieces of reflective rocks in the large dried up pool, but they were smooth and never harmed the cats. Rowanstar scaled the tall cliffs that led up to the Falls where the leaders stood.

"Was it as you thought it would be like?" Larkpaw jumped in surprise. Pinefoot chuckled.

"Even better." She mewed. She smelled dry earth then the empty pool was filled with-

"These are FireClan cats; they are the closest Clan to us other than WindClan and RiverClan."

FireClan? Would that mean…

Larkpaw stood up and scanned the crowd of incoming cats. None of them had the same dark red pelt that Briarpaw had. Then she noticed a dark red she-cat race after her clanmates into Starpool.

"Who is that?" Larkpaw asked Pinefoot as other cats started arriving. The tom looked towards the she-cat who was surrounded by other cats. She looked familiar. Was she related to Briarpaw?

"That is Redheart. She is a young warrior of FireClan. She's very popular between the clans. Would you like to meet her?" Pinefoot twitched his ears. "We should hurry if you want to meet her; it looks like Sandstar is eager to get this over with."

Larkpaw looked up at the leaders who were gathered up on the Falls. A small sandy brown tom looked down at the growing group of cats below him with eyes half open with apparent annoyance. Pinefoot was right.

She hurried after her uncle through the maze of strangers and finally got to see the she-cat up close. She had very dark red fur, and only a little pale red fur on her fronts paws.

"Pinefoot! It is good to see you!" The she-cat purred and flicked Pinefoot with her tail. She looked past him and noticed Larkpaw standing twitching with nervousness.

"Who's this?" She asked curiously while looking the young she-cat over.

_So this is where Briarpaw got his friendly and curious side!_ Larkpaw mused.

"This is my kin, Larkpaw. Larkpaw, meet my good friend Redheart."

Larkpaw dipped her head respectfully. "It is nice to meet you, Redheart." She mewed.

Redheart twitched her whiskers in amusement. "At last I have found a true respectful apprentice! They are rare to come by!" She purred playfully.

Larkpaw laughed. "I've been trained by the best!" She glanced over at Silversnow who smiled proudly at her from another group of cats.

"Seems like you've been raised by some of the best too, little one." Redheart smiled at her and Pinefoot and then looked up at the leaders where Rowanstar was standing.

"Now run along, the Gathering is about to start!" The red she-cat said which was followed by four powerful yowls piercing the air.

"Larkpaw!" A voice hissed. Larkpaw looked over her shoulder to a familiar grinning face.

"Briarpaw! Funny to find you here." Larkpaw mewed playfully and ducked from his paw.

"Very funny!" He laughed quietly as they were shushed by random (and annoyed) warriors. "Follow me!"

Briarpaw led her to an empty space the rest of the crowd of cats.

"We can talk more here, but at the same time listen." He purred, whiskers twitching.

Larkpaw paid attention to the leaders above them. Rowanstar was speaking.

"ForestClan is doing well. Newleaf has brought plentiful prey. Also, we have new apprentices and warriors. Please welcome Heatherpaw, Nightpaw, Larkpaw, Fawnpaw, and Kindlepaw!"

I ducked my head in embarrassment as warriors turned around and looked at me as they called my name. Rowanstar waited for the crowd to settle down before continuing,

"We have to new warriors, Rosesong and Sapphirecloud!"

The crowd roared into life again.

"One day that'll be us." Larkpaw's fur bristled at the same words Jaypaw had said earlier.

_One day. _

The pool had become quiet. Larkpaw looked around curiously, and then looked up.

Witherstar had stepped up to speak.


	5. Chapter 4

I see a few people have been reading this, but only 1 has reviewed. Kind of a downer guys! Thank you for the review though!

I want to know what I'm doing right and wrong, and if you guys like it! See please let me know! :D

~Well, on with the story! ~

Chapter 4

Larkpaw's heart froze in terror. This was the cat that killed Olivefur! The fur along her spine bristled again in fear and rage. Briarpaw shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"Are you alright, Larkpaw?" The dark red tom flicked his tail when Larkpaw bared her teeth.

"He's a murderer." She snarled and glared at the gray leader up on the Falls.

Briarpaw pressed his ears back flat on his head. "What? He's my leader, not a murderer!"

Larkpaw stared at Briarpaw in shock. _Who would support such an evil cat? _Larkpaw thought and scrabbled away from the FireClan apprentice and trotted over to Pinefoot.

The elder looked down at her and ran a soothing tail down her back but said nothing.

"FireClan is doing well." Witherstar rumbled. His voice sounded like a dying rabbit to Larkpaw and she flinched at his every word. "We have a new litter of kits and also a new apprentice, Briarpaw!" Larkpaw didn't bother joining the FireClan warriors in their cheers.

She glanced back at Briarpaw who looked away from her in sorrow. Guilt pinched at her heart.

_Maybe he just doesn't know._

Larkpaw snapped back to attention when she felt Pinefoot quickly stand up with fur on end. Rowanstar and Witherstar were snarling at each other, and both toms looked about ready to rip the other apart. The FireClan warriors were bunched together like a swarm of angry bees.

"ForestClan will _never _give you any of our territory you flee-ridden excuse for a leader!" Rowanstar roared at Witherstar who glared at him with no fear.

The gray cat narrowed his eyes to slits. "Fine. But you _all_ will pay." He ran down the ledges and joined his Clanmates.

Pinefoot hissed quietly. "That didn't sound too good. Come on, Larkpaw it's time to go."

Larkpaw jumped up from her spot and wildly looked around for Briarpaw.

_I have to apologize! He just doesn't understand; he doesn't know the truth! _

The pool was in complete chaos around Larkpaw. She was surrounded by different scents that were completely foreign to her. Suddenly she bumped into another cat.

"I'm so sorry!" She mewed in fear. "I didn't see you!"

She then recognized the cat. "Redheart! Thank StarClan!"

Redheart gave her a small smile. "Are you lost, little one?" Larkpaw nodded slowly and let Redheart lead her to the edge of the pool. She stayed beside Larkpaw until most of the chaos had let up.

"Who's this?"

For the second time, Larkpaw froze. She looked up at Witherstar staring down at her with cold black eyes.

"This is Larkpaw of ForestClan. She got lost in the jumble of upset warriors." Redheart said softly.

Larkpaw then realized she was surrounded by FireClan, and _only_ FireClan. She fluffed up her fur in terror and pressed closer to Redheart.

"What should we do, Witherstar?" A white tom with black patches all over his fur approached the FireClan leader.

"I say we take her prisoner." Witherstar growled and lashed his tail. "We can use her to convince Rowanstar to give up some of his territory for exchange of his precious kit."

Redheart snarled. "We'll do no such thing! She's hardly over six moons old; she has nothing to do with Clan rivalries! I say we take her home."

Suddenly the black and white tom was at Redheart's throat. "How dare you speak to your leader like that?"

The she-cat sniffed. "I can say whatever I wish, Badgerswipe. I am taking her home whether you like it or not. Come along, Larkpaw." Redheart trotted away from the pool without looking back at the rest of her Clanmates.

After a few heartbeats, Briarpaw appeared beside them. "I'm coming too."

Redheart didn't say anything but nodded. Larkpaw glanced at Briarpaw hopefully. Thankfully he was looking at her kindly.

"Don't worry, I got lost for a bit too." He laughed. "It was interesting for my first Gathering."

"It was scary for my first! I was terrified when everyone started running around crazily!"

They were running between the far end of FireClan and ForestClan's borders. There were little to no trees here but Larkpaw wasn't as scared now.

"I'm glad you're safe, Larkpaw." Briarpaw said quietly. "You were really brave. I wish I was brave as you!"

Larkpaw remembered feeling terrified as the warriors had rushed by her. "I wasn't brave." She retorted.

"Any cat who could handle what happened there is brave, Larkpaw." Redheart spoke up. She twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"See!" Briarpaw laughed. "I was right!" Larkpaw rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

They soon arrived closer to the middle of the ForestClan border where it would be easier to travel.

"Do you want me to escort you home, Larkpaw?" Redheart stopped walking and sat down. Her eyes shone with exhaustion and her tail was beginning to droop.

"No, it's alright. I will be fine on my own. Thank you for your help." She dipped her head thankfully to her then Briarpaw.

She watched Redheart turn away and start walking to her camp. Briarpaw lingered near Larkpaw.

"You should go get rest." He advised. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

Larkpaw tipped her head to the side. "What's tomorrow?"

"Meet me at the Falls and you'll see. Goodnight!" He said as he dashed after Redheart.

"Goodnight…"


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of updates, so here's another one! I hope you enjoy it! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 5

When Larkpaw struggled up to the ForestClan camp, she was immediately barreled into by a worried Twigclaw.

"Where in StarClan's name have you been, Larkpaw? I was so worried after we realized you didn't return with the rest of the patrol!" Before Larkpaw could answer, the white she-cat licked her ferociously as if trying to groom away her own fear.

"Calm down Twigclaw! I'm fine!" Larkpaw protested after wriggling away from she-cats's grooming.

"Twigclaw, leave my daughter be and return to the warriors den." Rowanstar padded up to Larkpaw and Twigclaw.

"She could have die-"

"_Silence!_" Twigclaw closed her mouth.

"Fine. But I don't think Olivefur likes what you are doing, Rowan_fall_." She hissed furiously as she stalked to the warriors den.

Rowanstar said nothing until she was gone. Then he turned to Larkpaw. "Would you care to explain what happened after the Gathering ended?"

Larkpaw sighed. "After you and Witherstar fought, Pinefoot said it was time to leave. I wanted to say goodbye to a friend first but I got lost in the crowd."

"Why you didn't try to find me, "Rowanstar asked. "I didn't know what happened to you!"

"I didn't know where you went! I was scared, that's all!" She protested in annoyance.

"What happened after you knew we were gone?"

"Redheart had found me. She brought me back here afterwards," Larkpaw put simply. He didn't have to know about Witherstar or Briarpaw.

"What about Witherstar? I wouldn't believe he would just let you go, being my daughter and what he just pulled earlier tonight." _Foxdung! _

"No…he wanted to use me as a trade for more hunting grounds. But Redheart wouldn't hear it." Larkpaw flinched as Rowanstar snarled.

"Of _course _that foxheart would try something like that! He was always evil, doing anything and everything just so he could become leader..."

Larkpaw sat for a few heartbeats listening to her father go on about Witherstar. She worried for him.

Finally she had to do something. The leader had shown no signs of stopping his ranting.

"Father." Rowanstar kept pacing back and forth.

"Father?" The tom still didn't reply and kept pacing. Now Larkpaw was scared.

"Daddy?" She squeaked as she had done as a kit when she was scared.

_Where is the father I once knew? Had he died alongside Olivefur that night? _

Rowanstar had frozen where he stood, back turned to Larkpaw. "I am not your father. As long as Olivefur is dead, you are dead to me too. I never knew you as my kit. Do not speak to me unless I command you to. Now go."

Larkpaw stood there numb. She didn't know what to feel.

"_BE GONE!"_ Larkpaw stumbled away from her leader as fast as she could as her heart felt the same great pain as she lost Olivefur.

He _had_ died with her that night then_. _

_You are dead to me too, Father._

* * *

Larkpaw opened her eyes to bright sunshine. Was it dawn already? No, it couldn't be.

Right? Larkpaw stood up from her mossy nest and looked around.

She was in a soft green meadow with young trees scattered about. There were flowers blooming in Newleaf light. A butterfly even briefly landed on her nose. (Until she scared it away when she sneezed.)

"Where am I?" She breathed. It was beautiful.

"Welcome to StarClan, little one." Larkpaw jumped and turned around.

A beautiful light brown she-cat padded up softly to her. Her dainty dark brown paws reminded Larkpaw of-

"_Olivefur?"_ Larkpaw gasped.

The queen looked down at her with gentle green eyes and smiled.

"Mother!" Larkpaw squealed happily and pressed close to her mother.

"Hello, my precious daughter." She purred.

"I missed you so much…" Larkpaw mewed sadly.

"And I have missed you. But I have been watching over you."

"You have? So you saw…" She hung her head.

"Yes. He has changed since my death. He is not the same cat I had fallen in love with. He's hurting inside, and he's scared. He means no harm." Her mother licked Larkpaw softly.

"But he did…" Larkpaw's heart hurt at the abandonment.

"Be strong, for _When the Lark learns to fly, it shall be caught by a blazing Tendril. If the Lark is not freed by the strike of Light, it and the rest of the forest will surely fade from the Stars…"_

Larkpaw was confused as her mother began to fade with the rest of the meadow.

"Wait mother, don't go! I don't understand! What does that mean?"

It was too late. Larkpaw snapped her eyes open and found herself in the apprentice's den at her camp.

She wished she go back to StarClan. With Olivefur.

"Larkpaw! Time for training!" She heard Silversnow calling for her.

She wasn't ready. _I'll never be ready…_


	7. Chapter 6

Asheyes- Keep reading and you'll find out! ;) …or just PM me, cause that works too…

Thank you guys for following my story! It makes me happy :D I'll try updating twice every week! IF I do more than that, hooray! ^-^

I'm going to change the point of view to Jaypaw in this chapter! It's important for the story…but I'm not gonna tell you why here, so read child! READ O-O

So without further distractions, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Well done, Larkpaw!"

Larkpaw jumped down from the branches she had been practicing tree climbing and landed beside Silversnow.

"So I did do alright! I thought I was going to fall!" Larkpaw let out a sigh of relief. Then she was flattened by a golden lump of fur.

"Jaypaw you mouse-brain, GET OFF ME!" Larkpaw yowled in annoyance.

"Hah! I got you!" Jaypaw jumped away from Larkpaw's swipe at his head.

"No way in StarClan am I going to let that go!" Larkpaw laughed and tackled him to the ground.

She battered his flank with her hind paw until Silversnow stepped in.

"Oh you silly apprentices, quit acting like kits." She twitched her whiskers in amusement. She had taken Jaypaw training since Snakefire was sick with a belly ache in the medicine cat den.

"We aren't acting like kits; we're practicing our fighting moves!" Jaypaw meowed in mock whined.

"Hah, Snakefire would claw your ears off if you tried that excuse on her! Hey! I'm Snakefire: You can't do anything right! Quit acting like a bumbling badger! I'm an old and annoying piece of-"

Larkpaw stopped mimicking Snakefire when Jaypaw slapped his tail over her mouth. She grumbled at him through his tail until she saw Rowanstar walk past them. Larkpaw looked desperately at his face trying to see if he showed any signs of regret from his choice of abandoning her. He merely ignored her and kept walking, not even noticing Silversnow.

Larkpaw sighed and let her shoulders slump. _Nothing will ever be the same…_

**Jaypaw**

Jaypaw watched sorrow fill his denmate's eyes as her shoulders slumped. He touched her side with his tail.

"What's wrong, Larkpaw?" She didn't look at him. _Did something happen between Larkpaw and her father?_

She didn't answer but instead she bounded away towards the FireClan border. Silversnow hesitated as she tried to debate whether to go after her apprentice. She gazed at him.

"You're her best friend; I would think it would be best if you tried to find out what's going on." She nodded to him.

He dipped his head and chased after Larkpaw through the forest. _Best friend? I think we're closer than that…_

He noticed the trees that blurred beside him beginning to thin out and get smaller.

Larkpaw's scent grew stronger every paw-step closer to the FireClan border. He soon came to a stop as he heard voices, and the sound of Larkpaw sobbing.

Jaypaw hid behind a tree and peeked out to see Larkpaw burying her face into FireClan tom's chest.

**Larkpaw **

Larkpaw barely missed the many trees in her territory while running to the FireClan border.

_Why can't he just understand I need my father? What did I do that was so wrong? Doesn't he see I'm hurting?_

Jaypaw didn't even know! And he was her best friend! _He probably doesn't care either._

She stopped running and let out a cracked sob. "Why did he do this, Olivefur?" She cried up into the sky. The vast blue space only swallowed it up. She didn't see any response from her mother. Absolutely no sign whatsoever.

"Larkpaw? What's wrong?" Larkpaw brought her gaze back down to the FireClan border. Briarpaw was swiftly padding up to her with worry in his eyes. She could only let out another sob as he let her bury her face into her chest.

"I don't know what's going on, but it will be ok. I promise." Briarpaw murmured. Larkpaw shook her head.

"It won't. Everything is not nor ever will be ok again." She crumpled to the ground as the feeling of abandonment grabbed hold of her heart again. She let Briarpaw softly lick her ear for comfort but didn't look at him.

"What won't be ok? You can tell me, right?" Briarpaw asked gently as he sat down beside her. She slowly looked up at him.

"It's my father. He disowned me for no reason." She said softly and closed her eyes.

But Briarpaw's eyes widened in shock and gasped. "What? Why would he do that?"

Larkpaw shook her head slowly. "I don't know…" She buried her face back into his chest while the waves of pain slammed into her again and again.

**Jaypaw**

Jaypaw felt a pang of jealousy as that FireClan tom comforted Larkpaw. _That's my job, not that mangepelt's! _

He could hardly keep himself from jumping out from his hiding place as Larkpaw didn't run away from him. She had to know this tom, or she wouldn't let him near her that way.

_She's hurting. Maybe the pain is making her thoughts muddled…_

Jaypaw shook his head to clear it and slowly backed away from the tree he was hiding behind. He would have to go a little further and wait for her to return to camp so he could speak to her.

But would he mention the tom? Hopefully she'll say something. _Or she won't._

He looked back and saw her listen to the tom softly say something to her before slinking away.

He had to find out what was going on between them before something bad would happen.

* * *

**Up next is Larkpaw! (Waits for cheer)**

…**well, I hope I wasn't the only one who cheered in my head. o-o'**

**I'm super sorry that the chapters are so short..I'm working on that! :) **

**Oh, and you know what would be absolutely amazing? No?**

**Review! That would be amazing AND that would make my day ^-^**


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating in a while family problems got in the way! So here's the next chappie! It's so short it should be illegal, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! I'm working on the next chapter right now, so keep reading! ^-^

Chapter 7

**Larkpaw**

"_I'm here for you…" _Briarpaw's words rung in Larkpaw's ears louder than any battle cry she had heard in her life, and hit her harder than crashing into a tree. She was sure she heard him, but could she believe him?

She couldn't say anything as shock overwhelmed her. She licked his cheek in silent thanks and walked away on trembling paws. She hadn't had any cat try to reassure her that way since Olivefur joined StarClan's ranks. Even then, they were lying to her face. They were her Clanmates, if they lied to her, then why in StarClan's name would a FireClan tom really mean it?

The thoughts whirled in her mind as her paws travelled a well-known path home full of strangers. They had all changed since Olivefur's untimely death, sadly her father the most. Larkpaw's vision blurred as the memory of Olivefur's murder and Rowanstar's abandonment played over and over again. If no cat could hear her heart breaking, then they were deaf and blind.

She hardly made it up the camp's large trunk walls and got inside. She completely ignored every cat that approached her, only dipping her head at Silversnow. She roughly brushed past Pinefoot and Jaypaw and ran straight down into the apprentices' den. Then she slowed down next to Heatherpaw's nest.

_Maybe I can talk to her...she always knows what to do. _

Larkpaw then curled up in her nest and squeezed her eyes shut, willing all her troubles away…

_Lark-kit twitched her nose at the weird smelling leaves that sat before her father. Rowanstar wrinkled his nose and lapped up one. _

"_Oh, stop being a kit." Olivefur laughed and flicked her mate with her tail. He glared at her mockingly and lapped up the rest while staring at her. "Happy?" He rumbled and tackled into her._

"_Hey! That's not fair!" Olivefur protested and batted him away. _

"_What was that? I believe we both know who the _real _kit here is now!" Rowanstar winked at Lark-kit. She purred happily. She loved her family. _

They're the best any cat could ask for. _She smiled as her mother and father both purred happily. Then they twined tails._

"_Eww!" Whined Lark-kit as they laughed. She licked her paws uncomfortably. _

"_Don't worry about t Lark-kit. One day you'll find a tom you'll fall head over paws for. You just wait my little bird." Olivefur got up from where she was and walked over to her kit and licked her playfully._

"_Toms are icky! They smell like mouse dung and are annoying..." _

Larkpaw jolted awake in the dark. _Toms are icky? …I was such an immature kit! _ Her thoughts drifted to Briarpaw; his blue eyes had actually shown with real concern for her. _But why? He's just a friend like Jaypaw, nothing more._

She flicked her ears in annoyance as her heart told her otherwise. She knew she had to stop thinking about him and try to clear her mind. She decided to get out of her nest and padded silently past Heatherpaw and Fawnpaw out of the den and out into the moonlit filled camp. There were no other cats outside (the other Clans didn't have the skills or claws to climb up their camp, so no night guards were needed), which was fine with her.

She curled up in the moonlight and let her thoughts lift away under the stars as she drifted off into a light sleep.

**Jaypaw**

Jaypaw watched Larkpaw murmur in her sleep that "toms are icky". He lifted his head up from his nest and looked over to where hers was. Beside her nest were her closest friends Heatherpaw's and Fawnpaw's nests. He had no way getting to her without waking them up! He laid his head back down as he saw her move in her nest. He watched her pad silently out of her nest and past her friends without waking them.

_How did she do that? _He shook his head and followed her to the mouth of the den. She had curled up in the middle of the camp. Her red and brown fur shown like silver under the moonlight as her pelt rose and fell as she slept.

"Something's bothering her, isn't there?" Jaypaw jumped as Fawnpaw trotted up beside him. He nodded slowly. "I think there is, but she hasn't told me anything. She looks so sad all the time…"

He sighed in annoyance. "We're best friends! Or I thought we were..." He trailed, not sure what to think. They had always been close after Larkpaw's mother died.

"She'll come around. I know." Fawnpaw padded over to her sleeping friend and licked her flank then went back into the apprentice's den.

Jaypaw sat down at the mouth of the den. He wanted to be right next to Larkpaw but couldn't wake her. She looked so peaceful for the moment and didn't want to ruin that.

_I would never try to ruin that. Ever._


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, as an apology for the last pitiful chapter, this should be longer than usual ^-^ Oh, and school starts in a little under a month so I might not update as fast… ^-^" But I will try my best! I hope you're enjoying the story! **

**I will answer reviews at the end of the chapter! I almost cried when I saw so many! Well, 12 is a lot for me! xD**

**So, without further adieu, read on children! **

Chapter 8

"Think fast!" Larkpaw had to duck quickly to avoid a pinecone that soared by her ear. She growled playfully.

"What was that for?" She asked in mock annoyance. Briarpaw laughed.

"I told you to think fast!" He purred. She swiftly tackled him and brought him to the ground. She then then nuzzled him happily. "Fast enough?" He twined his tails with her and purred too. They curled up under the stars on the far edge of FireClan territory. Larkpaw felt an old twinge of pain as she looked up into the stars.

_Are you watching me, Olivefur? I know what you meant when I would find a tom that made me happy…_ She buried her face into Briarpaw's shoulder. Her mother hadn't visited her in her dreams ever since the night Rowanstar had disowned her. She felt so alone unless she was with Briarpaw or Heatherpaw.

"Do you think we'll be warriors soon?" Briarpaw brought her out of her thoughts. It _had_ been some many moons since their first Gathering. Larkpaw had been complemented on her hunting skills on being so alike her mother's. She was also told she was shaping up to be a fine fighter like Rowanstar. She fidgeted on the cool forest floor. Dead leaves crunched under her belly.

"I hope," she mewed," I don't feel like having my vigil during leaf-bare!" She shuddered at the thought of having to guard the camp in the frigid night. It would be so lonely even with her friends beside her. They wouldn't be able to speak at all, and nothing would be able to take the chill away until the vigil was over and they were allowed to retreat to their nests.

"Me-"Briarpaw stopped midsentence and pricked his ears. Larkpaw looked at him curiously but kept quiet as he motioned for her to be silent. She opened her mouth and breathed in the sharp dry scent of FireClan. She sunk close to the ground as Briarpaw did. She looked at him worriedly as his eyes grew round. The other FireClan scent was getting stronger and closer but she couldn't see any cat. Briarpaw nudged her towards ForestClan territory. "Go home." He whispered urgently.

Larkpaw scurried under the scarce bushes but turned to look back at Briarpaw before she left. He was still crouched where they were earlier, but some other cat was approaching him fast. She dashed towards her territory hoping that cat hadn't seen them. _They could have heard us though!_

She soon found the protective canopy of trees as she returned to her home. She relaxed slightly but tensed as she worried for Briarpaw. _Would he be ok? _She tried to shake that fear away as she let her paws lead her to camp.

It was still dark out and hard to see. Hopefully no cat had found out she was gone.

_No one has figured that out yet. _But Larkpaw's thoughts were cut short and contradicted her as she ran straight into another cat.

**Jaypaw**

Jaypaw watched Larkpaw quietly rise from her nest and carefully padded out of the apprentice's den for the sixth time this half-moon. She had been meeting this FireClan tom for quite some time now and had become a regular thing. He never mentioned his knowing about their meetings before, but he had to put an end to it before she was hurt!

He followed her softly making sure not to tread on anyone's tail as he slid out into the cool late Leaf-fall night. He knew Leaf-bare was on its way soon after Leaf-fall had taken its course. He leaped down the camp and slowly trailed after her as she headed towards the FireClan border. Her scent had become a well-trodden path over the moons. She hadn't been too careful of covering her tracks. He ignored the jealousy that gnawed at him as she met up with that Briarpaw.

He watched them play fight like a pair of kits. _We used to do that all the time. _Now she was too busy training or meeting up with Briarpaw to bother with Jaypaw. They did have some moments, but weren't as close as he had felt before she had met this tom.

He then watched them curl up together and look up at Silverpelt. They were talking until Briarpaw noticed something off in the distance. Jaypaw squinted to see the dark shape of a cat that loomed nearby the couple. Briarpaw nudged Larkpaw towards my direction. She hurried to cover as Jaypaw raced ahead. As he left his hiding spot he could swear on StarClan that Witherstar was approaching then snarling at Briarpaw.

Despite the brief flash of fear, Jaypaw kept going but stopped where he knew Larkpaw would be coming from and waited for her.

Soon enough he heard her paw steps nearing and tensed. Suddenly, he was barreled into by his best friend.

**Larkpaw**

The cat grunted as it got up. Larkpaw cringed fearfully until she drew in a familiar scent.

"Jaypaw?" She asked tremulously. Her friend sat straight back up.

"Yes, it's me." He answered stiffly. She drew her ears back at his slightly unfriendly tone. He had been this way for a while now but she still hadn't grown used to it.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked quietly. Jaypaw was silent for a moment.

"I could ask you the same thing." He hissed. In the dark night she couldn't see him, but she knew his fur had fluffed up twice his size and the powerful scent of anger hit her.

"Where do you keep going so frequently? Why are you always so tired?" Jaypaw snarled angrily.

"I- I-" She stammered. Jaypaw huffed.

"Don't say anything. I know what you have been doing. Just be careful, please?" His temper began to cool. "I'm worried about you." He murmured.

She tensed. _Should she tell him? _"Don't worry about me, Jaypaw. I will be fine." She tried to run past him but he stepped in her way.

"No, you're not ok and you haven't." Jaypaw sat in front of her and wrapped his tail around his paws. "I know you're hiding something, so spill."

Larkpaw hesitated for a moment. But she knew she had to tell some cat and what better than her best friend? He had been there for her ever Olivefur was murdered… So she told him everything down to the point of what had happened earlier, but she left out the prophecy Olivefur had given her. Jaypaw listened patiently and made few comments but was understanding.

They were both quiet for a while after she had finished. Suddenly the weight of losing both her parents physically and emotionally washed over her like a freezing river.

"I don't get it, why would StarClan let this all happen, Jaypaw?" She croaked as her throat tightened.

Jaypaw licked her ear softly. "I don't know, but things happen for a reason, Larkpaw." He looked up at the weak rays of dawn beginning to creep over the tall trees. "We better head back to camp or some cat will miss us."

She nodded silently as she followed the light golden tom back home.

**I felt so compelled to make Jaypaw a bad character, but not in this chapter.**

…**did I just give something away? Maybe, maybe not(; **

**Alrighty, time to answer reviews!**

**Rainfire7007- Thankies! Sorry for the long wait for this one!**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- Aw, thank you!(: I hope you keep liking it ^-^**

**Erin Hunteress- So many reviews from you! One for every chapter! *jaw drops* THANK YOU :D –gives endless supply of virtual cookies- **

**Haha so you get a paragraph or something! I tried to make this story really...emotional so I'm glad it did! And to explain the part why they let a queen into battle I'm going to make a short prequel called **Look Before You Fall**! (But i might change the name) It shall be up in about a month or so if you are still interested!(: I'll be trying to update it as frequent as possible! Again, thank you for your many views! They are very appreciated and I will hopefully be updating quicker for a while!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow so many reviews! xD I'm so happeh! Haha well I've been having a lot of inspiration for a while so keep the lookout for some other stories! And expect some more chapters on this one too (: **

**Oh and I have changed my rating from T to M for a reason! There will be adult action references in the story, but I will certainly not be going into any extended details! (If you do not like the idea of any of that, I suggest you skip the part where I insert the line break on the next chapter, alright? It is part of the story though but you will not be totally lost later on, I hope!**

**Fernblaze- Alrighty! Thank you! Do you mind starting out as a kit? And are you a boy or girl? I'm not going to specify gender yet until I know, but you shall be mentioned! :D**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling nonsense, let's read on shall we?**

Chapter 9

A rabbit hopped out from under some bushes that had lost most of its leaves in the late Leaf-fall season. The scrawny thing was nibbling on some sort of root that looked ugly and brown. It was unaware of a shadow creeping up from behind it was too late.

"Nice stalking skills!" Larkpaw glanced up from her kill and spotted Silversnow making her way towards her apprentice. She was growing older and has started moving much slower than usual. Larkpaw smiled carefully at her, not wanting her to know what she was thinking.

"Thank you." She mewed kindly. "You are a great mentor." The older she-cat shrugged.

"I only could teach you what you didn't know." Larkpaw picked up her prey and padded past Silversnow. She had grown a lot since her first Gathering. She was as big as her mentor but was nothing compared to Jaypaw now.

The light golden tom had certainly gained muscle and his gangly legs had grown to fit him. He had lost all his kit-soft fur and had been replaced with thick and rough fur. Even then he hadn't finished growing! In fact, all of her friends had grown out of the awkward between stage of kithood and young apprentice, including Larkpaw.

She wondered how Briarpaw was. Ever since they were technically caught, she hadn't seen him. That was over a moon ago. Leaf-bare had set in and the Clan knew it. Cats were much more irritable and tired. Larkpaw noticed the prey getting scrawnier by the day. She tracked over the cold forest floor back to camp.

As she climbed the large tree Rowanstar called a Clan meeting. Larkpaw dropped her prey at the skimpy fresh kill pile and settled nest to Heatherpaw and Nightpaw. Fawnpaw hurried in front of them and sat down next to Kindlepaw. Larkpaw watched Cherrykit, his younger littermate pad up to him and sit down. Kindlepaw flicked the kit playfully until their mother Shallowpool came up and quickly nudged her away. Larkpaw, Heatherpaw, and Fawnpaw giggled at the scene until Kindlepaw's father Sunpelt hushed them with a sharp hiss.

"Silversnow has served our Clan for a long time now. She is getting older and has requested to step down from her position of deputy." Rowanstar announced. Larkpaw nodded sadly but called her mentor's name proudly with the rest of the Clan.

"Silversnow! Silversnow!" Larkpaw raised her voice as loudly as she could. As soon as the Clan settled, Rowanstar continued.

"I have chosen a new deputy. Snakefire will fill in Silversnow's place." Most of the Clan was quiet for a heartbeat, but then they began to cheer. Heatherpaw flinched.

"Well, these next few seasons aren't going to be too much fun." She muttered to Larkpaw and Nightpaw as Larkpaw sighed. Fawnpaw turned to her. "We are going to need StarClan's mercy now." She meowed fearfully.

Larkpaw shook her head and laughed. "Don't worry about it, Rowanstar wouldn't have chosen her if he didn't trust her." She rolled her eyes at her friends fear.

Rowanstar brought the meeting to an end. Larkpaw padded over to Silversnow who was speaking with the other elders, Blueflower and Pinefoot. Her uncle nodded towards Larkpaw and Silversnow who turned around.

"What do you need Larkpaw?" Silversnow asked.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" She asked. A question gnawed at the back of her thoughts.

_Will she still be able to train an apprentice? _

Silversnow smiled. "Don't worry; I will be able to finish your training!" Larkpaw let out a sigh of relief.

"Now run along, you deserve some free time." Larkpaw dipped her head thankfully and ran off to her group of friends who had waited for her over by the fresh-kill pile.

**Jaypaw**

Now the world had grown colder. It had been a while since he confronted Larkpaw about her meetings with Briarpaw. Neither of them had gotten any sign that he was alright. Jaypaw hadn't really noticed any change in Larkpaw, but deep in his heart he knew she worried about him.

She would sneak out at night and come back with a sad and longing look in her eyes every time she did that. Jaypaw felt her sorrow tug at his heart, but secretly he was glad Briarpaw was gone- even if it was temporary. They had returned to being almost as close as they used to be, but never the way it was before.

He watched her comfort her friends soon after Rowanstar appointed his mentor as deputy. He noticed how graceful she was compared to the clumsy kit she used to be. Her fur was now soft, sleek, and beautiful.

Hopefully Briarpaw will leave her alone for good now.

-LATER-

**Larkpaw**

The scent of prey had become but only a memory. Well, plump and juicy prey, that is.

She hissed in frustration as she scented the air in vain. She had been scouring the forest for any sign of prey and had been pushed to the edge of her territory to search for any unlucky prey near the FireClan border.

She kept her ears pricked until they hurt so she might pick up any noise that could point to Briarpaw. That old feeling flared up in her chest when she thought of him.

Then she heard another noise. She stopped immediately and scanned the dry territory. Suddenly two cats burst out from under some bushes. _They're being awfully loud. _Larkpaw opened her mouth and breathed in a too familiar scent. _Briarpaw!_

The red tom was chasing another she-cat. Larkpaw flinched. Who was this stranger? They began to quiet down and trot over to the border after they noticed her.

"Larkpaw? What are you doing here?" Briarpaw questioned. The former warmth that he usually talked to her with was gone. The she-cat, a dark gray tabby with white paws blinked at her.

"I'm Cloudecho." She mewed kindly. "Excuse Briarpath, he usually isn't so prickly towards-"

"I know who he is." Larkpaw said curtly. The she-cat nodded. Larkpaw couldn't help but notice that her stomach was slightly larger than it should be during Leaf-bare.

She stood uncomfortably for a few moments longer until Briarpath nudged Cloudecho. "I think we need to get you back to the nursery." Cloudecho sighed.

"You're my mate, not my mother. I'll be fine Briarpath." She purred. Larkpaw's jaw almost dropped.

"It's fine, I have to leave." Larkpaw said quietly. "Nice meeting you, Cloudecho."

She turned tail and sped away as her heart shattered inside.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It means a lot to me! ^-^ Anyways, yes I had to do that to Larkpaw. The poor thing… *hangs head* BUT, it had to be done! Anyways, I'm on a roll! **

**Don't completely hate 'ol Briarpath…I am not giving anything away so keep reading!**

**But any suggestions on what should happen? I want to know what you would like to see…err, I mean read! Haha! **

**So, shall we continue?**

Chapter 10

**Jaypaw**

Jaypaw knew something was wrong as Larkpaw bounded up the camp walls and entered through the hole in the huge trunk. She headed straight to the apprentices' den without saying hello to anyone. That was when he knew something was _really _wrong.

Fawnpaw and Kindlepaw looked at each other in bewilderment and then glanced at him questionably. He shrugged but hurried to the den after her nonetheless. As he entered he hurried over to her nest. She was curled into a tight ball and her body was racked by her sobbing.

"…Larkpaw? Tell me what happened." Jaypaw sat down beside her. She didn't answer but curled up tighter in the mossy nest. She had quit sobbing now, but her whole body was shaking. He sighed and licked her ear.

"What did he do?" Jaypaw asked after they were both quiet for a little bit. Larkpaw shakily raised her head and glanced at him. Her eyes were full of sorrow and pain. She closed them and shook her head.

"He has a mate." She choked out. She burst into tears again and buried her face into her nest.

Jaypaw sighed. He knew it their meetings wouldn't last, but never thought it would end up like this!

"I'm so sorry, Larkpaw…" Jaypaw trailed off, unsure of what to say. His heart leaped at the chance of them being together now, but quilt tugged at him for being happy when she was so heartbroken.

She didn't reply. She only looked off at the other side of the den.

Suddenly Snakefire burst into the den. "Jaypaw!" She hissed in annoyance. "I've been searching for you all over camp! We are going on patrol _now_!" She gave him no chance to reply and whipped around and marched away. Jaypaw rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait until he was a warrior and didn't really have to deal with her.

He turned his attention back to his friend. "I have to go…will you manage for a little while?" Larkpaw kept quiet and still looked away from him.

He leaned down and licked her between the ears softly and padded away.

**Larkpaw**

The icy ground didn't hurt Larkpaw as she let her paws lead her away from that heartless tom. Confusion and the feeling of betrayal ripped at her heart. A moon or so go he was so sweet kind and understanding towards her! Now he shows up with a mate like nothing happened…

She shook her head, trying to clear it. _Why would he do this? Did she do something wrong to make him do this to her?_

The pain over whelmed her as Larkpaw struggled up the camp walls and ignored her friends and headed straight to her nest. She sobbed as she shut her eyes.

Nothing felt right. Soon Jaypaw was right next to her.

"…..tell me what happened." Larkpaw barely heard him.

She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She remained quiet.

"What did he do?" Larkpaw cringed inside.

"He has a mate." She said quietly. Her throat tightened as she burst into to tears again.

-Later-

Before she realized it, Larkpaw had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes to the hunting grounds of StarClan. A faint glow of happiness flickered in her heart as she looked around the fields for Olivefur. There was no sign of her, but another cat was padding up to her.

It was a ghostly white tom with dark blue eyes that resembled another cat. Larkpaw frowned.

"Greetings, Larkpaw. My name is Icewhisp." He dipped his head in greetings and she returned the gesture. Then she realized with a jolt he looked like.

"Yes, Witherstar is my littermate. We certainly look alike, don't we?" Icewhisp turned and beckoned her with his tail. "Come." He began to walk in the direction of a forest.

She looked at him distrustfully but ran to catch up. "Why am I here?" She asked. "And where are we going?" Icewhisp chuckled.

"Slow down young one. You are here so I can show you something that might help you understand something."

Larkpaw sighed. "Help me with what?" She asked in annoyance. Icewhisp kept walking. "You'll see."

They came to a small clearing within the trees with a small pool of water.

"This is where we can watch over the Clans when we need to; it holds the past and future." Icewhisp gave her a look. "Just think of whom you wish to see, and StarClan shall show you what you need to see."

Larkpaw looked into the pool. An image swirled on the waters.

A young light brown apprentice-age she-cat was running around with a dark red she-cat.

"Is that my mother?" She asked Icewhisp without taking her gaze away from the pool.

"Yes, and guess who the other cat is…?"

Larkpaw immediately recognized the playful and kind nature of the young she-cat. "It's Redheart! They were friends!" Larkpaw smiled. _No wonder Redheart treated her so kindly!_

They were play-fighting as a white tom ran up to them. "Is that...Witherstar?" Larkpaw glanced at Icewhisper. He nodded. She looked back at pool. A younger version of Icewhisper and Rowanstar came into view. They all acted friendly towards one another and were laughing together at something Olivefur had said.

"Were you all friends?" Larkpaw asked as the vision faded. Icewhisper nodded.

"Yes, at one point. The Clan rivalry got in the way as we grew older, and Redheart had fallen in love with your uncle." He nodded at the pool.

It showed Redheart talking with Pinefoot then moved on to Witherstar getting angry with Pinefoot.

"This is where the friendships began to fall apart." Icewhisp meowed sadly. Larkpaw watched Witherstar arguing with Pinefoot. Rowanstar came to aide his brother. All three toms began to fight where her mother and Redheart stayed back, unsure of what to do.

Then Witherstar lunged at Pinefoot but Redheart screeched and tackled into him. The vision ended there.

"Wait! What happened?" Larkpaw protested. Icewhisp shook his head.

"Both of your Clans went to war. Your father was leader at the time and he hated Witherstar with a passion because he attacked your uncle." Larkpaw tilted her head.

"Why did my mother fight in one of the battles?" She asked. "A queen should never be allowed to fight in a battle…" Icewhisper looked at her kindly.

"Your father, Olivefur, and Pinefoot were very close since they were young. Olivefur hated Witherstar also and wanted to fight every battle against him alongside your father."

"But it ended up her losing her life." Larkpaw sighed.

"Yes indeed." Icewhisper agreed.

"But if my mother hated Redheart's leader, then why would she treat me so kindly?" Larkpaw asked curiously.

Icewhisper pointed at the pool. It showed Redheart and Witherstar arguing outside of what looked like their territory, away from the ForestClan border. _But why past the Clan territories?_

**LINE BREAK**_  
_

Suddenly Witherstar tackled the red she-cat to the ground. They fought for a while until he had her pinned on the ground. He bared his teeth at her. After she tried to squirm away, he dragged her under the shadows of some trees.

Larkpaw looked away. She didn't want to see what happened next. Then she gasped as she realized-

Icewhisper looked at her and nodded, confirming her thought.

"Yes, Witherstar is Briarpath's father."

* * *

**Shocked, anyone? Yes? No? Maybe? **

**Sorry, im rambling again xD **

**Anyways tomorrow is my brother's birthday so I might not update cause im going to be chilling with him! **

**So I might update later tomorrow night or the next. So review, my lovelies! Tell me what you think! **

**~Larkspirit**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alrighty I'm not going to be lazy and answer reviews first! (Hooray!)**

**Lilac Blossom- Thank you so much ^-^ the fact that you 1) read it and 2) took the time to review such kind words make me so happy! Thank you for your support, it is much appreciated! :DDD –gives cookie-**

**Honey fern- Aw! I wasn't sure it was too good! But that just gives me a little bit more confidence in myself(: And yeah..i ship them too, but keep an open mind ;P (yes, I just gave something away *GASP*) I shall be updating a lot, cause I have motivation and inspiration…hey! That rhymed! :D Yeah, im distracted easily hah!**

**Fernblaze- You, child, are amazing. I loves you even though I dun know you! :D You shall be appearing in kit form soon! Very soon! *cheers* Thank you for all you're support and kind reviews ^-^ **

**Rainfire7007- I know me too! I feel so bad for doing that to her but I had to be done Dx But you always have to keep positive, right? Thanks for the review!**

**Disaster- thank you! And I know, poor little thing…and eh, you'll find out later!~ Oh, and good! I was hoping it'd be a surprise :D And don't worry about them, they'll be fine(:**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- I know it was terribly mean! D: And yeah, ick! Buuut it's another key part of the story. Sadly.**

**XKaharu- Yay I'm glad you're starting to like it(: And I've been trying to make it so it's not boring xD I hope you like this chapter!**

**Yay they say, I am done talking! …don't listen to the voices in my head. They're weird, trust me. It's actually kinda scary.**

**ANYWAY! MOVING ON NOW, let us continues the story! :D (Yes, I am hyper if you were curious.)**

Chapter 11

**Larkpaw**

Icewhisp sat down as Larkpaw gasped. She remembered her first Gathering when he defended Witherstar. She slowly paced around the pool and Icewhisp.

"So- I still…" She stammered. "That's why he was so protective of Witherstar." She shook her head.

"Does he know what his father did to his mother?" Icewhisp looked into the pool.

"Of course, and he never forgave him but tried to be civil for his mother's sake. The only other cat she told was your mother." Larkpaw joined the tom at the pool again. It showed Redheart running to Olivefur screaming. Larkpaw's mother calmed her down soon enough but Redheart still looked distressed beyond words.

"That explains a lot now…" Larkpaw trailed. The thought of her parents being friends with her mother's murderer scared her. _How could he do that to her? It should never been that way! My mother was a good warrior and mother, she deserved much more! She should have lived to see me become a warrior and her become a respected elder!_

**Icewhisp**

Icewhisp sat there watching Larkpaw lash her tail in confliction. He knew the information he had shared with her was a lot, and she needed to know even more. But she needed to return to the waking world.

_But I shouldn't show her all at once._ Icewhisp cleared his throat and stopped Larkpaw in the middle of her thoughts. She turned and looked at him with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"You must go now." He meowed not letting her protest. "Just remember history sometimes repeats itself."

She shook her head. "No, just let me stay here! Is there more I should know? I want to know more!" She begged him. Icewhisp knew her heart was aching from such severe loss in her young life, but she had a destiny to fulfill- and no one else will be able to fit her place. He shook his head at her.

"Go." He commanded her and sent her back with the prophecy that rang through the ranks of StarClan before she was kitted.

**Larkpaw**

_When the Lark learns to fly, it shall be caught by a blazing Tendril. If the Lark is not freed by the strike of Light, it and the rest of the forest will surely fade from the Stars…_

Larkpaw woke with the same prophecy her mother had told her many moons ago running through her mind like a powerful river, not be ignored nor forgotten. She looked around the den for any others but found none so she decided to step outside. Camp was slightly busy, though after sunhigh patrols and hunting parties have most likely been sent out.

For a moment Larkpaw had forgotten why she had been asleep earlier and felt disoriented. As soon as Jaypaw appeared out of the medicine cat's den, realization crashed into her as powerful as spring melt. Larkpaw felt he legs grow weak but remained standing for Jaypaw. He slowly padded up to her carefully.

"You seem better than earlier." He noted. There was a slight edge to his voice but still held that soft sense of care. She ignored the pain tugging at her heart.

"I know. What happened while I was asleep?" She noticed Jaypaw favoring his front paws.

"A scuffle with FireClan." He lowered his voice. "I saw Briarpath and confronted him…he seemed regretful but I didn't get much of a chance to speak with him due to Badgerswipe attacking me. He wants to speak with you as soon as possible." Jaypaw said that last bit reluctantly.

Larkpaw felt a glimmer of hope light in her chest. "Really? When?" She looked at her friend hopefully.

He shrugged dismissively. "I don't know, but I do have a surprise for you. Guess what it is!" He told her happily. Larkpaw purred slightly.

"You know I'm horrible at guessing games Jaypaw." His whiskers twitched in amusement.

"You won't be calling me Jaypaw much longer." Larkpaw looked at him in surprise. "And I won't be calling you Larkpaw any longer either."

Larkpaw grinned. "So does that mean-"

Jaypaw purred as Rowanstar leapt onto the ledge outside his den above us.

"ForestClan, join me for an important ceremony!"

**I am so sorry I made you peoples wait so long D: I'm terrible. v.v **

**But hey, life got busy so I tried my best and got this for you guys and gals(: Hope you can forgive me! :D**

**Note for Fernblaze- you shall be introduced soon! Thank you for your patience! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the last chapter! It was poorly written, I know. I also felt I was rushing my writing, so im gonna slow down a little bit.(: Or I shall attempt to. So anyways, hooray for surprises! :DDD**

**Anyways, I shall hurry up and get a move on cause I bet some of you wanna know what happens next, right? It just gives me signs im not boring you guys to death! xD **

**Disaster- haha this chappie is for you! And Fernblaze! :D **

**~Let us continue!~  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Jaypaw**

(_out on patrol_)

Jaypaw followed his mentor Snakefire who was hissing at one of the warriors. Everyone was tense as they checked the RiverClan border which thankfully was no signs of trouble other than his clanmates annoying Snakefire. She was snapping at Featherfoot who had done nothing but talk too much. The small gray she-cat sighed in frustration and fell in beside Jaypaw.

"I feel bad you have to deal with that every day during training." She whispered to him. Jaypaw laughed. "Well, she sure does live up to her name." He joked good-naturedly. The pair followed Snakefire, Sunpelt, and Thorntalon.

All part of the patrol had their fur fluffed up against the cold. Frost still glittered off the remaining leaves on the trees and the ground was hard as stone. Featherfoot pressed close to Jaypaw and shivered.

"Young warriors, they all are just softpaws." Sunpelt purred jokingly. "Apprentices too!" Jaypaw rolled his eyes in annoyance. The annoyance rose as they neared the FireClan border, and Jaypaw felt that annoyance turn into anger inside his chest at how Briarpaw could be so heartless to his best friend- even if their more-than-friendship was forbidden.

That anger grew even more as he saw the tom in a patrol that seemed to be waiting for them to approach. He stalked up straight towards the red tom as patrols met.

"Briarpaw." He growled. The red tom pressed his ears back.

"My name's Briarpath now." He replied with slight fear in his voice.

"How could you be a warrior now? You're too young!" Jaypaw snapped impatiently. Guilt flashed in Briarpath's eyes. Badgerswipe snarled from behind Briarpath.

"He made stupid decisions, fathering kits as an apprentice. She even looks like him, a reminder of his mistakes. I thought maybe the son of the leader might make good choices, but I believe I set too high of standards." He hissed mockingly. The rest of their patrol glared at the red tom.

"Why would you say that in front of others?" Jaypaw asked. _Why would his former mentor try to humiliate Briarpath in front of enemy warriors?_

"I don't care what he says." Briarpath muttered. "Fernkit is a healthy little she-kit. She shows signs of being an excellent future warrior." Jaypaw couldn't help but notice how he forced pride into his voice.

Then he lowered his voice to only where Jaypaw could here. "Please have Larkpaw meet me."

"Well, congratulations! Kits are always a good thing. Jus-" Jaypaw carried on as he watched Badgerswipe approach them and cut him off with a sharp growl.

"Enough chatting- you sound like a pair of queens in the nursery!" Jaypaw pressed his ears flat against his head in anger and glared at him defiantly. This enraged the black and white tom and he sprang at him.

Jaypaw rolled quickly to the side and clawed the FireClan tom's side as he missed Jaypaw. Then he turned around and slashed at Jaypaw's front paw as he prepared to attack Badgerswipe again.

Soon all of both patrols were at each other. Featherfoot was fighting against a large pitch black tom that pinned her to the ground. Jaypaw gasped and gave Badgerswipe a final slash and dashed over to the young warriors' side to help her.

"Leave her alone!" Jaypaw slashed the black tom on the nose. The tom let out a loud screech of pain as blood poured down his face.

"Enough! Smokepounce, get back with the rest of your patrol. It is best if you leave. NOW." Snakefire's sharp hiss scared the enemy warriors slinking away. Featherfoot laughed at the irony with Jaypaw. The deputy then directed her anger at her apprentice.

Jaypaw cowered a little bit. "Snakefire, I didn't mean to cause anything..." He looked down at the forest floor in fear of being scolded. For a moment he braced himself for a long and drawn out rant, but after a moments' silence he brought his gaze back up to Snakefire. She was smiling slightly and flicked her tail.

"I'm not going to get mad at you, Jaypaw. What you did for Featherfoot was brave." She congratulated him. His chest filled with pride and looked away in embarrassment.

"It was nothing no other warrior would do." He meowed shyly.

"Which is why I think it is past due time you earned your warrior name." Jaypaw pricked his ears just to make sure he didn't misunderstand his prickly mentor.

"Did I stutter, Jaypaw? When we return to camp tell Larkpaw and the others that I have spoken with Rowanstar and we have agreed you deserve your warrior names."

Jaypaw dipped his head, still surprised.

**-Back at Camp-**

Jaypaw scrambled into camp as fast as his scratched paw would allow him. He hurried over to Brownfeather's den so he could get it treated before Larkpaw woke up or found him. Fawnpaw and Kindlepaw slid into the den while Brownfeather looked at his paw. They kept quiet as she silently evaluated his paw. Then she set his paw down and went back into her storage.

"I'm going to just give you some poppy seeds for now." She mewed while nudging tiny black seeds towards him. "Take it easy for a while and come back for more seeds if it still hurts in the morning." As soon as she turned around to tend the others that were part of his patrol, he was bombarded by questions from Fawnpaw and Kindlepaw.

"What happened?" Fawnpaw mewed worriedly.

"I heard you fought Badgerswipe!" Kindlepaw meowed. Jaypaw nodded.

The pale red tom gasped his green eyes full of respect. "You only had a scraped paw? You fight really well!" Fawnpaw purred. Jaypaw smiled and flicked his tail.

"Obviously Snakefire agreed too." He meowed. The pair looked at him curiously.

"She talked to Rowanstar about us becoming warriors." He exclaimed happily. Fawnpaw purred happily while Kindlepaw looked at him in surprise.

"I guess she isn't too mean." He laughed. "Now I think Larkpaw woke up, go find her and tell her." He motioned his head towards out of the den.

Kindlepaw didn't need to tell Jaypaw twice.

**Larkpaw**

Jaypaw nudged her gently through the gathering crowd of their clanmates. Fawnpaw, Kindlepaw, Nightpaw, and Heatherpaw soon joined them. They all sat down at the base of Rowanstar's den. Larkpaw watched her father look down proudly at all of the apprentices- even her.

"It is time for these young cats to earn their warrior names. Each and every one of them has shown they are worthy for the title of being a warrior in their own ways…" He gazed at Nightpaw.

"StarClan, I look at these apprentices and they show me have worked hard to learn the way of the warrior.

Nightpaw, Heatherpaw, Fawnpaw, Jaypaw, Kindlepaw, and Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?"

Larkpaw looked straight at her father with determination burning in her heart. "I do." She declared with her friends. Rowanstar nodded and continued to speak.

"Then Nightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Nightwhisper." Larkpaw's friend smiled and blinked her eyes proudly.

"Heatherpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Heatherspring." The white she-cat smiled happily, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Fawnpaw, you shall be known as Fawntail." The calico she-cat sighed in relief.

"Jaypaw, you shall be known as Jayfrost." Larkpaws' best friend merely dipped his head in recognition. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. _He is such an annoying furball! _

"Kindlepaw, you shall be known as Kindlestrike." The pale red tom puffed his chest proudly.

Larkpaw's heart quickened. She hoped her father wouldn't give her a name that sounded bad.

"Larkpaw," Rowanstar began. Larkpaw looked up at her father hopefully. Small hints of his former self shone through, and that gave her more hope than she had in the past few moons.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Larkblossom. Your Clan honors all of each of your strengths and we hope you put all your heart into serving your Clan."

Larkblossom felt pride burst in her chest, and she loved her name. She looked at the newly named Jayfrost and smiled with happiness she had found again.

* * *

**Anyone surprised by her name? I thought of it and fell in love with it ^-^ **

**The next chapter I post will be the new allegiances! It shall include another author' warriors and the new warriors' names. Thank XxXThistlefaceXxX for the rest of FireClan :D  
I wanted to make her life not so depressing, cause that would just be cruel! D: So I made some happiness(:**

**Thank y'all for the kind reviews I'll respond to them later, mmkay?**

**Love you guys!**

**~Larkspirit**


	14. Chapter 13

**I hope I didn't anger anyone with the new allegiances! (Or confuse, anyways!) Well, school starts for me in a week so I shall be slower at updating. I'm super excited anyways! Who else is starting school soon? **

**Also, I needed to add the new allegiances to this chapter (Thank you lemonsmakemylemonaide!)**

**Alright, I had to change the genders of some cats so I am sorry for the confusion if there are some! Most of FireClan is thanks to XxXThistlefaceXxX! CHECK THEIR STORIES :D THANKIES! (I made a few changes if that is alright.)**

**Well, enough of my blabbering- let us continue! **

**ForestClan **

Leader-

Rowanstar- pale red tom with long legs

Mate- Olivefur (Deceased)

Medicine Cat-

Brownfeather- brown she-cat with green eyes and black flecks on her flank.

Deputy-

Snakefire- calico she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Featherfoot- pretty light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and tail tip

Sunpelt- Handsome bright red tom with darker stripes running down his back

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Littlewing- black tom with patches of white in his fur.

Shallowpuddle- blue-gray she-cat with white paws

Thorntalon- dusty brown tom with even paler brown paws

Swiftwind- black and white she-cat with brown eyes

Berryfur- pale blue tom with dark blue paws and tail

Shadowtail- tabby tom with a black tail tip

Mate: Rosesong

Owlflight- white tom with one brown paw

Mate: Twigclaw

Twigclaw- thin albino she-cat with red eyes

Eagleshadow-dark brown tom with black paws

Sapphirecloud- small gray she-cat dappled with different shades of gray

Larkblossom-pretty reddish-brown she-cat with bright light brown eyes

Kindlestrike- light red tom with white paws, underbelly, and soft blue-green eyes

Fawntail- pretty calico she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfrost-light gold tom with bright blue eyes

Heatherspring- white she-cat with cream paws and pretty blue eyes

Nightwhisper-beautiful black she-cat with a white stripe running down her nose

Queens

Rosesong- blood red she cat with yellow eyes (Expecting Littlewing's kits)

Apprentices

Ravenpaw: light golden she-cat with amber eyes

Loudpaw- pale cream tom with long fluffy fur

Smallpaw- cream she-cat with dainty white paws

Elders

Blueflower- old blue she-cat with pale gray eyes

Pinefoot- tall reddish-brown tom that is blind in one eye

Silversnow- older she-cat with light fluffy silver fur and piercing gray eyes

**FireClan**

Leader- Witherstar- deathly white tom with unforgiving dark black eyes

Deputy-Badgerswipe- large black and white tom with one very large tooth

Medicine Cat: Tanglewhisker- white tabby tom

Apprentice: Streampaw- blue gray she-cat with a fluffy silver tail

Warriors 

Berryheart- ginger tabby she-cat with patches of black

Palefoot- black tom with a gray foot

Rushtail- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat

Apprentice: Lichenpaw

Tornfoot- sandy gray tom with a nasty scar on foot

Dappledleaf- dark gray she-cat with pale gray spots

Ravenpelt- pure black tabby tom with bright gray eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Longfur- dark brown tabby tom with long fur

Bushytail- ginger she-cat with a long furred tail

Apprentice: Molepaw

Crowcloud- black and white tom with striking yellow eyes and long fluffy tail

Runningheart- white and gray tabby she-cat

Windfur- brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Queens

Grayshadow- gray she-cat with deep blue eyes (Expecting, but mother of Cloudecho and Dappledleaf)

Cloudecho- dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws (Mother of Briarpath's kit; Fernkit- small red she cat with lively and mischievous green eyes)

Nightheart- black she-cat (Mother of Crowcloud's kits: Sandkit- ginger she-cat, Cinderkit- gray tabby she-cat, and Whitekit- all white tom with one black hind paw)

Mousefoot- musty brown she-cat (Expecting Palefoot's kits(Lilackit-light brown she-cat with gray and black paws )

Emberheart- dark ginger she-cat (Mother of Windfur's kits: Dewkit- light grey-silver she-cat, Orangekit- ginger tom, Sunkit- bright ginger and brown tabby she-cat, and Nettlekit- light brown tabby tom Tigerkit-light ginger tom with a black stripe running down his nose and eartips)

Creekfall- blue-grey she-cat (Expecting Longfur's kits)

Apprentices

Shrewpaw- black and brown patched tom (Shrewpelt)

Lichenpaw- brown and white she-cat (Lichentail)

Dustpaw- sandy grey tabby tom (Dustclaw)

Molepaw- dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes (Molenose)

Cherrypaw- light ginger she-cat with shiny green eyes (Cherryfeather)

Elders

Rabbithop- brown tabby tom

Icewing- pure white she-cat

Blacktail- grey tabby tom with a black tail

Beaverpelt- dark brown she-cat with sleek, glossy fur

**RiverClan**

Leader- Splashstar- light silver and gray she-cat with soft brown eyes

Deputy- Ripplesong- dark black she-cat with bright silver eyes and white paws

**WindClan**

Leader- Sandstar- small sandy brown tom with dull yellow eyes

Deputy- Echowind- dappled white and silver she-cat with green eyes

**Chapter 13**

**Larkblossom **

Fawntail, Nightwhisper, and Heatherspring all bounced over to Larkblossom excitedly.

"We should all go out hunting together as a patrol for the first time as warriors!" Fawntail suggested happily. She motioned the toms over who were wary of the small group of she-cats.

"Fawntail wanted us to all go hunting together for the first time as warriors!" Larkblossom told them as they approached. The wariness they had before disappeared as excitement lit up their eyes.

"That's a great idea! The one who has the most catches gets the first pick of the fresh-kill pile." Kindlestrike challenged the others.

The others agreed and they all headed towards the camp exit. Larkblossom looked up to the leaders' den where Snakefire was standing, watching them with her father.

Larkblossom quickly glanced at her father and caught his eye and held it for a moment. He dipped his head and she smiled and followed after her friends who had waited for her at the exit.

Jayfrost jumped down the ginormous trunk alongside Larkblossom and ran next to her in the forest. Having her best friends hunt with her was fun, but Jayfrost was getting too close for comfort. She watched Nightwhisper drop into a hunting crouch and begin to stalk a vole. Heatherspring was scenting the air for other prey.

Larkblossom scanned the rest of the area they were hunting in and shot Jayfrost a knowing look. He flattened his ears against his head in apparent annoyance. After making sure the others didn't see, she slunk off towards the FireClan border.

Her best friend trailed after her, working hard to keep up.

"Larkblossom, wait!" Jayfrost panted. Larkblossom stopped and looked back.

"You know where I'm going, and you can't stop me Jayfrost. I have to talk to him!" She meowed defiantly. Jayfrost finally caught up to her.

"I _love_ you, Larkblossom! That FireClan scum doesn't- he turned around and got a mate! What does that tell you? Don't you see? He doesn't care about you anymore! Why don't you see I do? You're just wasting your time if you think that piece of mousedung even cares about you." He spat out coldly, his eyes flashing.

Larkblossom felt rage build in her stomach and snapped at Jayfrost. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" She hissed in anger and pain. "I LOVE him, Jayfrost! I guess you didn't have faith I wouldn't forget you." She spun around. "Don't bother following me; I don't even want to look at you!" She cried as she sped away, back to the one who hurt her before.

Larkblossom knew there was no going back now, and she knew that her friendship with Jayfrost would never be the same again.

**Jayfrost**

"You have no idea what you're talking about! I LOVE him, Jayfrost! I guess you didn't even have faith I wouldn't forget you." The she-cat spun around, hitting him with her tail. "Don't even bother following me; I don't even want to look at you!" She cried and ran away from him.

Jayfrost watched her figure disappear in the thick of the trees in shock. _What did she mean I had no faith she wouldn't forget me! She did, always running off to see that pile of fox-dung! I was always second, never good enough in her eyes. Why can't she just love me?!_

Anger filled Jayfrost up from his paws to his ear-tips. _I never told anyone about their meetings! I was there to comfort her when he shattered her heart! _

He sunk his claws into the ground in complete fury. He suddenly heard paw steps behind him and looked back at from out of the corners of his eyes.

"What do you want, Kindlestrike?" He growled, too angry to control himself. The pale red tom blinked in shock at Jayfrosts' sudden hostility.

"Everyone is done hunting…where's Larkblossom?" He meowed warily, his green eyes wide with curiosity. "Is everything alright, Jayfrost?"

Jayfrost grimaced. That question just angered him even more. "I don't know and I don't care at the moment." He snarled making Kindlestrike jump away. "Just leave me alone!"

Kindlestrike gave him a confused look but nodded and slowly backed away. The rest of the group had formed and was standing not too far away behind him. They all looked shocked at his rage.

Fawntail padded up to Kindlestrike and licked his cheek, trying to calm him down. Then they all turned and headed back in the direction of camp while he turned back around.

"Jayfrost." He didn't move, he just hung his head. Heatherspring growled.

"Fine, be this way, but just because you and Larkblossom are fighting doesn't mean you can treat everyone so harshly." Heatherspring meowed. "And don't be mad at her, any cat can fall in love with the wrong cat any day. It just seems to happen to the best of us." She left as he snorted angrily.

_No cat can tell me what to do. If she thinks that he actually cares about her then she's wrong. She'll be my mate if it's the last thing I do…_

**Sorry for such a short chapter after a long period of time! D:**

**Hey, I would love if you guys sent in some ideas for cats!**

**I need:**

**Kits for Rosesong- 1 tom and 2 she-cats**

**Medicine cats for RiverClan and WindClan**

**Warriors (and apprentices) for RiverClan and WindClan- 10 for about of each?**

**Queens (doesn't matter for which Clan, but you can tell me which one if you prefer)**

**Here's the form-**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**PM them to me, alright?**

**Remember to review and thank you all for reading!**

**~Larkspirit**


	15. Chapter 14

**I think I need to answer some reviews! Thank you all for sending in some cats! They are all awesome and it's hard to choose kits for Rosesong! But I did, and I'm going to list them…so here we go:**

**Skykit (Skyheart)- a white she-kit with gray tabby patches, blue eyes and is very small**

**Redkit (Redwillow) - I kind of want/need a description, NiftytheFluffyKitten, because I am lazy :P but she shall be a she-cat!**

**Flarekit (Flarespark) : Like his mother, he is blood red but has white on his paws, chest, ears, muzzle, and tail tip. (He's one of my favorite kits!) **

**Blackkit (Blackbreeze) - A black tom with white paws, a white tail tip, and a white locket of fur on his chest with green eyes.**

**Blossomkit (Blossomwish) - A light red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**~TADA!~ I loved everyone's ideas and I hope to use all the cats at some point! Thank you all!(:**

**Alright, so here goes for the reviews!**

**Lilac Blossom: I love you :D And don't worship me; I just sit here all day with little voices telling me what to write. Well, not really but you get the idea! Anyways, no fernblaze is another author who I chose to base a character on ^-^" but it's cool how that worked out, huh? And GAH don't kills me with the huggles! D:**

**And naw, making Larkpaw a Mary sue would ruin the whole thing -.- I hate it when that crap happens…**

**Finally, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! –gives endless cookies- Also, I have a surprise POV for you all! :D **

**Butterfly that flies at dawn- Don't worry, just keep reading(:**

**So…on with the show!**

**Chapter 14**

**Larkblossom **

Dark clouds began to form over the territories as Larkblossom headed to find Briarpath. The wind began to blow harshly against the trees and chilled her to the bone. She began to shiver even more as rain started to fall and finally tried to find refuge under a little fern bush.

It wasn't too far away from FireClan, but she was still away from Briarpath. The storm didn't seem it was going to let up, and it would be too dangerous to be going back now.

Somehow Larkblossom had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes to the fields of StarClan again.

_Why am I here again? Did I die in the storm…?_

An achingly familiar scent then filled Larkblossom's nose. He mother materialized from out of the forest.

"Mother!" Larkblossom squealed extremely kit-like and bounded up to the queen. Both she-cats were purring too hard for a while until someone stopped them.

"WE have important matters for us to discuss, Larkblossom. We need your full attention for now." Larkblossom pulled away from her mother and saw Icewhisp approaching them. His eyes were full of worry as he stared at the two.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong, mother?" Larkblossom asked Olivefur. The brown she-cat shook her head.

"I need you to promise me that whatever happens, you'll stay strong." Larkblossom opened her mouth to ask Olivefur why she needed to promise, but Icewhisp cut in.

"Just promise, alright? You have to know some things are meant to change and everything always changes." He turned away from them. Larkblossom looked back at her mother who seemed to be very worried too.

"What's going?" She asked desperately. Olivefur looked away.

"You need to speak with Briarpath right away. I am sending him to you, but do not let fear overtake your heart, young Lark."

**Briarpath**

Briarpath tried to get comfortable in his nest in the warriors' den, but the smell of wet fur and dirt kept him awake. He sighed and got up and left despite the drumming rain above caves FireClan used as dens.

"Briarpath, where are you going?" Briarpath stopped and looked for the voice's owner and found it.

A pair of bright gray eyes stared from the darkness. Normally, seeing only a pair of eyes in the dark should scare any cat, but Briarpath knew who this was.

"I need some fresh air, Ravenpelt." He meowed quietly to his best friend. The pure black tom slid out of his nest and joined him.

"Me too, old Tornfoot is annoying me with all his twitching." Briarpath chuckled at Ravenpelt's friendly joke.

"I heard that." Tornfoot muttered from his nest inside the den. The toms laughed quietly as they padded out of the ring of caves that made up FireClan. It got colder as they traveled farther away from the warmer caves.

Briarpath remained silent for most of the walk. Ravenpelt felt slightly uncomfortable, his friend was normally a goofy furball- even in the middle of the night.

"IS there something wrong, Briarpath?" Briarpath flicked his tail. His best friend (and the rest of the Clan) already knew of his "mistake". He let out a long breath.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. You were in love." Ravenpelt said quietly.

_If you only knew…_

Briarpath remembered himself as a younger apprentice, bouncing around his new (and grumpy) mentor Badgerswipe. The large black and white tom didn't know a thing about training an apprentice, even after having one before. (Longfur wasn't the best hunter or fighter in FireClan).

He had told Briarpath to go hunting and see what he could bring back for the first time. That was when he met Larkpaw. He remembered her bright light red and brown fur shining in the afternoon light. She had been with another tom until a warrior she-cat came and led the other away.

He had introduced himself and got to meet her at the Gathering. He had felt so bad for her when she was going through whatever made her so sad- she never told him much.

He knew he was really beginning to love her...until Witherstar found them. Or her scent, at least. Somehow he had found out and had been outraged.

"No son of mine is going to be a mate of that pile of foxdung's daughter." He snarled in his ear. Briarpath knew he meant it.

So his father found a way to find him a mate- even against his will. Cloudecho had always had a crush on him, but knew he loved some other she-cat.

Briarpath hated his father. Like his mother, he raped Cloudecho and swore her to tell everyone Briarpath was the father or be exiled. Briarpath was so confused when the clan became mad at him fathering kits at such an inappropriate age until Cloudecho explained everything.

That way, his clanmates never left him alone and were always badgering him so he wouldn't make any more "mistakes" even though his father had made him a warrior. He was never able to get away to meet Larkpaw anymore. When she found him with Cloudecho, he was furious with his father.

He knew it would break her heart, and he had to find a way to explain it all to her. Even what his father was planning to do to her-

"Hey, it's starting to pour. I'm going to head back. Are you going to come with me?" Ravenpelt startled Briarpath out of his thoughts.

Briarpath felt the cold rain drops drench his fur, but something told him to keep moving.

"No, I need to stay out a little longer." Ravenpelt gave him a confused look.

"You've been acting really strange lately, Briarpath. I feel like I don't know you anymore…" He turned around to go back.

"Ravenpelt, wait." Briarpath called after him. The black tom stopped and twitched his ears to show he was listening.

"I know I'm acting weird, and I'm sorry. I promise that I will explain everything soon. I can trust you, right?"

Ravenpelt whipped around. "You know you can, idiot." He laughed; happy his friend had shone his old self.

Briarpath flashed him a goofy grin. "I'll see you when I get back; you burr on a flea ridden rat." Ravenpelt nodded and padded off with his fur fluffed up against the pouring rain.

Briarpath let his paws lead him to his and Larkpaw's old meeting spot. She wasn't there.

He sighed and let his shoulder slump until he heard whimpering. He pricked his ears. It was coming from under a small fern bush inside ForestClan territory. He cautiously passed the border while looking around his surroundings any sign of patrols.

He picked his way to it and looked under it and gasped.

"Larkpaw!"

Am I evil? I fell like it for giving you guys a cliffie! D: Well, I hope you guys liked this one! Pleeeease review? I would love you forever and ever and ever… :D

Haha thanks for reading! ~Larkspirit


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I was so happy when it reached 40! :D **

**So I'm not going to be lazy and I shall answer the right now ^-^**

**Crystalmoon12345- don't worry, Jayfrost won't be **_**that **_**evil. Maybe. . yeah, I kind of figured that I was v.v Oh, and I changed Redwillow's name to Redsky**

**NiftytheFluffyKitten- thank you! :DD haha and thank you for your submission of the kits!**

**Guest- you butt, log in! :P But here is more!**

**Lilac Blossom- Yay for no more laziness! :D haha! And of course(: I liked them both! Haha why you still hate him? Dx**

**So I'm coming down to the end of my summer, which is kind of sad but I am so excited to see people instead of hiding at my place all day . **

**Anyways, to help curb my boredom, I'm having my inbox open to everyone! You can ask any question (doesn't matter, and it can be for any character, too!) and I shall answer it in the next chapter! So have fun! (:**

**~Larkspirit**

Chapter 15

**Larkblossom**

"Larkpaw!" Larkblossom jumped up, startled from her sleep. A pair of blue eyes peered at her with curiosity and was wide with shock. She backed away from the cat.

"Larkpaw, it's me- Briarpath…" Larkblossom relaxed for a moment, but kept her guard up. Icewhisp wasn't kidding when he said he was sending Briarpath to her. She still felt angry betrayed, but if Icewhisp sent him to her he must be important.

"My name is Larkblossom now, I'm a warrior." She said quietly. The tom smiled slightly. "Congratulations..."

She sniffed. "Don't. I really don't feel like talking with you but I have to." Briarpath tilted his head slightly. "What? What do you mean by that?" He looked a little shocked.

Larkblossom sighed. "Do you know Icewhisp, or recognize the name?" Briarpath's eyes opened wide with shock again, but now with fear.

"Y-yes…he was my uncle…how do you know him?" He stuttered.

Larkblossom nodded. "He came to me in a dream from StarClan. He told me he was going to send you to me, but I don't k now why." Briarpath shook his head vigorously.

"No- he couldn't be in StarClan…that monster killed my sister when she and I were kits." He meowed quietly. Grief pooled in his eyes and Larkblossom felt guilty at still being mad at him.

"Icewhisp killed your sister? Can you tell me how and why that happened?" She scooted further back under the fern bush and beckoned him under. He padded under the fern and sat down.

"Redheart told me that she and Icewhisp got into a huge fight and he took it out on little Dawnkit. Her wounds were too great to save when she found her." Larkblossom looked down at the forest floor.

"Well, he _is _in StarClan…but why would he send you to me? Is there something you have to tell me?" Larkblossom asked hopefully. Briarpath looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm not really mates with Cloudecho, Larkblossom. My father…he told me I had to be her mate. Fernkit isn't _my_ kit! She's an amazing daughter though, I couldn't possibly be more proud but…I love _you_, not her. I love only you." He blurted. Then he cringed and looked away.

Larkblossom was shocked, he heart felt as if she skipped more than one beat. Then happiness rushed over her heart, replacing the shock and betrayal. "I love you too." She breathed. Briarpath looked back at her, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

"You do? I thought that you would hate me…" Larkblossom shook her head.

"I could never hate you." She nuzzled him softly. He purred and returned her action.

Larkblossom stopped. "No, this I can't…"

"What is it?" Briarpath asked as he sensed her sadness. She gazed at him worriedly.

"It's Jayfrost- he's mad that I thought you loved me. I think he hates me now…I have to go back to camp and I really don't want to face him right now." She growled.

"Then don't go, stay here." Larkblossom looked back at him.

"What?" She asked. The red tom got up then curled up around her.

"Stay here with me for the night- just for this one time." Larkblossom felt a twinge of guilt fill her belly. _What if Twigclaw became worried? And what about the vigil?_

"My clanmates will miss me though…" She trailed worriedly; but Briarpath rasped his tongue against her ear.

"It's storming! It's safer if you stay here with me."

"But…I'm betraying my clan!" She protested. He ignored her and kept grooming her fur.

"Stay here…for me." He told her. She finally gave up and cuddled closer to him as they settled in for the night.

**Jayfrost**

Twigclaw wove her way through the new warriors up to Jayfrost. Worry was all over her face when she didn't see Larkblossom with the group of returning new warriors. Before the queen opened her mouth, he knew what she was going to ask.

"I don't know where she is, and it's too dangerous to go out there. Her scent trail will have washed away anyways." He said as he began to walk away. The white she-cat glared at him with her blood red eyes.

"Why have you been such a piece of mouse-dung lately? You need to realize there's more to life than you, Jayfrost!" She spat and hurried off to talk to Kindlestrike and Fawntail. He sighed and turned his back on her and the others. The rain began to fall even harder as night hit.

"Good luck." Littlewing said as he trotted to cover in the nursery to be with Rosesong.

The she-cat had a huge crush on him ever since she was an apprentice, and finally announced this moon she was having his kits. _It's not fair._ He thought bitterly. _Everyone has the one they love except for me!_

Then he glanced up at the StoneBranch where Rowanstar's den was located. He felt bad for him. _Well, almost everyone. _He sighed and watched the others huddle together against the icy rain.

He noticed the Fawntail and Kindlestrike were really close, more than normal friends at least. He figured she would be in the nursery soon too.

He shook his head. _This is going to be a long night if I keep thinking like this. _

He pictured him and Larkblossom being mates. They could have beautiful kits, maybe a son that looked like him and a daughter that looked like Larkblossom. He smiled at the thought.

_Maybe if I become deputy she would love me? Maybe I would be important enough then…_

It would be just like her parents.

_Oh just give up, she'll never love you… _

He hung his head miserably.

_Never._

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER D: I promise the next one won't be as crappy or short! (hopefully!)**

**Anyways, please review! **

**Aaaaand….I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**~Larkspirit **


	17. Chapter 16

**TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS! SO MANY REVIEWS! :D**

**LemonCherris- Thankies, I'm glad! Try to imagine someone insults someone you absolutely adore….maybe that helps? But yeah, I see your point. And no BRIARPTH RAPED NO ONE D: His father raped Cloudecho and blamed it on him v.v And yeah, I think she's good for him too(:**

**Crystalmoon12345- Confuzzled much? :o**

**Ivyshademedcat9- THANK YOU, I SHALL DO SO :D**

**Guest- Thank you! Here it is- enjoy! ^-^**

**NanoApocolypse- Wait no longer! Here's the next chapter! Hot and right out of the press! …well, computer anyways . hee hee…cookies… :D HI COOKIE MONSTER! –Waves like a madwoman-**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Today I started school, and I feel like an over hyper puppy about it. - ugh, I'm such an odd kid. ANYWAY I have a few honors classes, so if a few chapters are really crappy, the overwhelming amount of homework I receive may be why! Or I just get tired and lazy…**

**But I love writing so I'm not gonna let that happen! So read it up, and happy end of summer to those it is!**

**~Larkspirit**

**Chapter 16**

**StarClan**

"This was not what was supposed to happen! Can't you stop it?" Olivefur paced near the little pool of water that Icewhisp had recently used to show Larkblossom the past. The white tom shook his head.

"It is to be. None can stop it, not even us." The queen growled and lashed her tail.

"The Clan is at stake, Icewhisp! He was to warn her, not nest with her! What if she doesn't stop-" Icewhisp jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Stop worrying!" He snapped impatiently. "It will work out, just have faith. She has been chosen for this prophecy." He looked into the pool. The image of the two sleeping warriors appeared, but was getting murky as heartbeats went by. "We have told her to be strong. Now she knows most of Briarpath's secrets…she will be alright."

"I have faith, but very important lives are at stake…he should have just told her what his father planned and returned her to ForestClan." Olivefur mewed sadly.

"He doesn't even know all the truth; his mother fed him lies about his sister's death. Now think of what else she might have told him to try and save her own sanity." Icewhisp bared his teeth. "She deserves to be happy. And I died trying to make it possible for her." Olivefur nodded and glanced out into the fields. A small figure of a kit bounced towards them.

Icewhisp followed Olivefur's gaze and smiled softly.

"Ah, Dawnkit! It is nice to see you. What brings you here?" He asked the small kit. She had a bright red pelt with even brighter paws. She would have been beautiful if she had had the chance to grow up.

"I need to speak with my brother." She mewed. She gave no sign she was going to explain why, and an air of superiority surrounded the small kit.

"Why do you need to tell us for?" Olivefur asked curiously. No cat needed to let others know if they had to contact with the living.

"He's going to help."

The little red kit didn't elaborate any further, and curled up by the pool and went to sleep.

**Larkblossom**

A sharp startled Larkblossom awake. She lifted her head from the ground in confusion. _Where am I?_

Then she saw the familiar pelt of Briarpath and had to smile. Then he twitched. His paw flew back and she had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. She rolled out from under the bush. Dawn had begun to show, and it had quit raining.

She crawled back under the bush to find Briarpath beginning to wake up.

"Good morning!" She purred. "You know you were sleeping, not fighting a battle!" She jumped back as Briarpath gasped and stood up from where he was sleeping. His eyes were wide open with fear and his fur stood on end. His breath came out in short, ragged gasps.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked. He shook.

"Your father…" Larkblossom pricked her ears.

"What about him? Is something wrong?" Worry began to eat at her belly.

"My father is sending a raid to get rid of him and anyone one else who gets in the way!" He blurted. Fear clouded his eyes. Larkblossom stepped back.

"What?" She asked sharply. She slowly backed away from the fern.

"Larkblossom…I don't know when. It could be today, tomorrow, or next moon…" He started saying as she backed away from him.

"How long have you known this?" She drew her ears back close to her head in fear.

"For a moon…a few sunrises after my father caught me." He said guiltily. Larkblossom was shocked. "You never even tried to warn me. Nothing…you didn't even try talking to me whatsoever!" Her voice raised an octave.

"I know, I know! It wasn't my fault though! I tried, I really did!" He protested. She shook her head.

"You didn't try hard enough, Briarpath!" She snarled. "I have to go. Don't talk to me unless it's important." She stalked away from the bush, feeling more confused than ever.

**Olivefur**

Confusion swirled in her daughter's heart. Olivefur couldn't blame her. She knew Briarpath would be a good help, but he was creating more stress for Larkblossom than Olivefur thought he would. But she knew her friend's son was confused too.

She watched him leave the ForestClan territory with shoulders slumped with guilt. Olivefur felt a little anger he didn't warn her daughter. She soon shook her head and sighed in annoyance.

"It's not your fault you know. You're doing your best." Olivefur twitched her ears. She knew who the voice belonged to, but didn't feel like moving. "My daughter is hurting, mother." She mewed sadly.

"Rowanstar has abandoned her, and she is lost. What do I do to prepare her for everything her future holds?" She meowed tremulously, fear glowing in her eyes.

A golden brown she-cat padded up to her and licked her ear softly. "Don't worry, it is her destiny. She is strong enough to pull through."

"But…what if she doesn't, Lighthawk? What will the clan do?"

"The clan will die."

**SHORTNESS D: Sorry! I wont be able to update till Friday or Saturday, so hang on! Review for me, dearies! Thank you! ^-^**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well, let's just say this year I am going to be beyond the point of busy. No sleep? No problem! I got my coffee! (Come at, me bro! …err, school… .-. ) **

**So, I decided I am not going to ramble, but just run straight to the story. **

–**Smacks into wall- Wrong direction!**

**Chapter 17**

**Larkblossom**

Fear pulsed in Larkblossom's body like icy venom. She let her mind go numb and had her paws lead the way to camp. _They'll wonder where I was…what can I tell them? Rowanstar would kill me if he knew the truth._

Suddenly she stopped and pricked her ears. Silence.

She gazed around her surroundings. Then she heard another crunching of a dead leaf. Larkblossom's fur bristled with fear and she raced towards camp again. _StarClan, Mother, please let me make it in time!_

She clawed her way up the camp walls and ran straight into Rowanstar. She almost yowled in relief.

"Father!" She purred happily. The tom narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where were you?" He hissed. She flattened her ears in fear.

"I got caught out in last night's storm. I couldn't get back home, it was too dangerous." She lied quickly. Now his eyes were narrowed to near slits and didn't seem to quite believe her lie. He whipped around and walked back to a group of waiting warriors.

"Fine. But you are joining our hunting patrol." He nodded to Snakefire who flicked her tails in signals to the others.

"Let's go." She leapt down the great tree trunk with the warriors trailing behind her. Larkblossom looked away as Jayfrost passed her.

**-Later- **

_This is torture!_ Larkblossom felt her paws go numb from the icy ground as she tried to scent prey near the RiverClan border. The barren trees and shrubs gave her no cover even if she could find some sort of prey! She watched Owlflight fall into the hunting crouch and slink forward. Larkblossom looked where he was headed and saw a small black she-cat pouncing on whatever prey the white tom was also trying to catch.

"Hey! That was mine!" Larkblossom ran up to her clanmate's side. The she-cat was more plump than any cat could possibly be except-

"What are you doing here in Clan territory, _kittypet?_" He hissed. The she-cat's hackles rose and she stepped forward in challenge. _Brave for a kittypet._

"Isn't it obvious? I have many mouths to feed! Twoleg food won't do for my kittens." Larkblossom looked at the prey they were fighting over. It was a small mouse, its ribs evident.

"This isn't worth fighting for, Owlflight. We're wasting time." She started nudging the tom away. He glared at both she-cats but finally turned around. Larkblossom looked back at the she-cat who gave her a grateful look.

"My name is Dusk! If you ever need anything, come find me in the brightest Twoleg nest!" She ran away towards the thinning trees and streams and over a large brown fence that separated the Clan territories from large Thunderpaths. Larkblossom shook her fur and silently followed Owlflight.

"Larkblossom! Owlflight! Come quick!" Shadowtail bounded breathlessly up to them, fur fluffed up in fear and shock.

"What! What is it?" Larkblossom asked worriedly.

"It's FireClan! They're attacking our patrol!"

**Briarpath **

"Well, someone finally decided to show up." Briarpath stopped in his tracks as he entered camp. His father slowly came over to him, eyes gleaming in anger and tail swishing back and forth.

"I would think that you might have learned to stay loyal to the clan; especially loyal to _me_." By now the whole camp had frozen and was staring at them. Briarpath sought out for an ally, but he couldn't find any. Ravenpelt was barred by Palefoot and Badgerswipe.

"FireClan! We are going to get rid of the weak ForestClan's so called leader! It's time to show who truly rules the forest!" Briarpath winced knowing his warning came to Larkblossom too late. She would hate him now if her father died.

He looked away from his clanmates in shame. "You know what is best for you, my son?" Briarpath looked at his father. The glaring white fur still bothered him, but he stood his ground anyways.

"What." He snarled. The white time curled his lip in a cruel sort of smile, if anyone could call it a smile.

"You're going to help me. Or your precious she-cat will _die_."

**This is all I can do for right now! Hold on for a bit more! I love you all! Thank you for reviewing!**

**~Larkspirit**


	19. Chapter 18

**If you are still reading this story, I am so grateful! Haha it's been hard to keep up with this and I even started another one (which you should check it out, it's called Look Before You Fall), and maybe will start another! Ah geez, this shall be so fun…**

**May I just say I am so tired typing this, I might make retarded mistakes and this might be such a crappy chapter your eyes will burn while reading. Let's hope that doesn't happen.**

**Meh, I sound depressed! **

**Just read, dear children!~**

**Chapter 18**

**Larkblossom**

Owflight gazed at Shadowtail nervously, ears twitching. "Where are he and the rest of the patrol?" Shadowtail pointed away from camp and farther towards the FireClan border. Larkblossom's fur bristled along her spine with fear. _Please don't let Briarpath's warning really be too late…_

"What makes it even worse is that we have a small patrol; one of you has to get to camp and retrieve more warriors." He nodded at Owlflight. "You should go; you're fastest and will get there quickly."

He turned to Larkblossom. "Rowanstar wants you to go and ask help from RiverClan. They might be merciful enough to help us."

"Splashstar is a kind leader, we must have faith in her and her clan or we have nothing." She meowed.

Owlflight began to back away from Shadowtail and Larkblossom. "Then may StarClan light your paths." He turned around and left the two.

"You must go, Larkblossom." She shook her head. "I know. Go help my father." Without looking back at him she turned towards the direction of the RiverClan and began her small journey.

**Briarpath**

"_Enough! Enough of all of this!"_ Briarpath jumped and glanced over his shoulder. Redheart was stalking straight up to Witherstar. She stood face to face with him but didn't let him intimidate her.

"What are you saying, Redheart? Don't you want your clan to be strong?" Witherstar asked the red warrior coyly. She bared her teeth and snarled at him.

"Strong? You call threating your own son _strong_? What in the name of StarClan kind of leader or father are you?" She snapped at him, fur fluffed up in fury.

His father narrowed his eyes. "What I say is law. You obey it, or some cat will pay the consequences." She unsheathed her claws.

Witherstar suddenly sprang at her and slashed her side. She screeched and was practically thrown across camp. Cloudecho and the rest of the queens gasped but didn't dare move except to huddle closer to the nursery. Briarpath felt paralyzed with fear when he didn't see Redheart move.

"None of you ever unsheathe your claws at me, or you'll end up like that idiotic she-cat." Redheart had barely gotten up by now. Her side was oozing with dark, sticky blood. Briarpath raced over to her.

"Don't go near her." Briarpath stopped pawsteps away from her and looked back at Witherstar.

The leader's black face was stoic and his eyes were blazing. "For attacking your own leader, I order you Redheart into exile. If you are found in this territory by moonhigh, I will kill you myself."

The she-cat glared at him with undeniable hatred but said nothing and limed out of camp. The camp itself was deathly quiet, like a storm waiting to happen.

Witherstar lifted his head and called: "All warriors join me to ForestClan. We shall destroy that weak excuse for a leader today!"

**Super short again, im sorry! Love you all! Please review?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sick today, so what do I do? Waste all day on Youtube watching PewDiePie and Slender game reactions….those are priceless. You people should go check those out. **

**But now I'm officially terrified. Meh. ._.**

**Well, all though my head is pounding and my throat feels as if it is on fire; I hope this turns out alright. Meh…so make me happeh and review. Pretty please? Okie, on with the storeh.**

**Chapter 19**

**Larkblossom**

Before she entered the RiverClan camp, Larkblossom stopped and looked up.

"StarClan, mother, please help me." She whispered and then determinedly entered. The whole camp seemed to stop and stare at her. A dark black she cat came up to her, silver eyes trained on her.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned warily. A silver she-cat followed her. _That must be Splashstar._

"Be kind, Ripplesong." She meowed softly then looked at Larkblossom. "Hello young Larkblossom. Why have you come to my Clan?"

Larkblossom raised her head. "FireClan is attacking my father's patrol. I know it may sound that we can handle ourselves, but it seems as if Witherstar brought all of his warriors this time." She heard muttering from some of the cats around her. Some were glaring at her. Larkblossom looked hopefully at Splashstar.

The leaders' brown eyes flashed warily but softened. "Of course, we will do the best we can."

She turned to face her clan.

"Warriors fit to fight, follow me to help others in need!" At her call, some cats glanced at each other uneasily.

"Do not question your leader. Let's go!" Ripplesong cried, rallying the warriors. Larkblossom felt happiness fill her heart as she saw several cats rise and follow her and Splashstar out of their camp.

As they began to hurry towards ForestClan territory, Larkblossom noticed Splashstar smiling at her kindly.

"What is it?" She asked awkwardly. Splashstar laughed.

"Don't worry, it's just you looked so much like your mother. It was a shame what Witherstar did. We need to stop him before the same happens to your father."

Larkblossom looked away. _Please don't let that happen to him._

**Jayfrost**

Sharp claws tore at his fur and ripped into his skin. Jayfrost let out a yowl in anger.

"What's wrong, _kit_? Are you afraid to fight?" Jayfrost glowered at Badgerswipe. The large warrior grinned cruelly and lunged at him again, except for this time Jayfrost was ready. He jumped to the side the rolled under the larger cat's belly and knocked him off his paws.

Surprised, Badgerswipe fell to the ground with a loud thud. Before Jayfrost could enjoy his triumph he was tackled from the side. He recovered then whipped around.

It was a black and white tom that looked just like Badgerswipe. "What?" The tom narrowed his sharp yellow eyes.

"You mess with my brother, you mess with me." He snapped then unsheathed his sharp claws.

"You mess with my friend, you mess with me." Kindlestrike stepped behind the tom.

"No, he messes with all of us." Fawntail and Heatherspring followed the pale red tom. "Well, except for Nightwhisper. She stayed at camp with Brownfeather. They say Rosesong is close to kitting." The she-cats then turned their attention to the black and white tom.

"I advise you to leave now, Crowcloud. Don't come back. Or you, Badgerswipe; I've had enough of you." Jayfrost glared over at Crowcloud's brother. They both realized they were outmatched and ran off.

The friends smiled in triumph. Then a larger group of FireClan warriors approached them, snarling.

"Well, I guess we have a job to do." Kindlestrike meowed while backing up away from the many warriors and towards Jayfrost.

"And we're going to need more help." Jayfrost mewed uncertainly. Fawntail fell in beside him. The fluffy she-cat gave him an odd look.

"You think?"

**Larkblossom**

"RiverClan! Attack!" Larkblossom flew after the RiverClan warriors at the enemy warriors. She immediately noticed Jayfrost, Fawntail, Heatherspring, and Kindlestrike slowly back away from FireClan warriors. She swerved from where she was previously headed and ran to join her friends.

She poked through the group of young warriors and made them jump.

"What'd I miss?" She meowed amusingly. Fawntail rolled her eyes and Jayfrost actually gave her a kind look. She fluffed up her fur and launched herself at an unsuspecting large fluffy ginger she-cat. The FireClan warrior was taken by surprise and was overtaken by Larkblossom.

She heard the shrieks and snarls from her friends fighting the other warriors around her. As she was distracted by her friends, the she-cat knocked her off her paws and pinned her onto the ground.

"Stupid kit!" She snarled. "I bet you think you're better than the rest of us just because you're _Rowanstar's _daughter. Well it's time for you to face reality- you're not." She hissed close to her face. Larkblossom twisted her face and struggled to get out of the she-cat's grip.

"Get away from her!" The ginger she-cat was shoved away from Larkblossom.

"Redheart? What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked.

The bright ginger she-cat stared over her shoulder at her. "What do you think? I came to help you, but I need your help too." She turned back to the fluffy she-cat who was yowling in protest.

"Oh quiet, Rushtail. You need to learn to shut up for once." She snapped at her. Shocked, the she-cat fell silent.

Larkblossom ran up to Redheart and noticed blood on her side. "What happened?" She questioned. The older warrior gave her a look where no words were needed to explain anything.

"What do you need help with?" She asked after she understood.

"It's Rosesong, she left camp and she's beginning to kit."

**Kind of short, but better than last time. Right? Right. Well, I hope you all liked this little bit. So read and review for me! :D**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm updating right now because I might not have access to a computer for a while, but I am not exactly sure. So! I hope you guys enjoy this one! **

**Chapter 20**

**Redheart**

The younger warrior stared at her in surprise.

"Now? Why in StarClan's name did she leave camp so close to kitting?" She mewed. Redheart began to inch away from the battle.

"How should I know? Let's go now. She needs our help." She watched Larkblossom look back uncertainly at her friends who were taking on larger FireClan warriors.

"They'll be alright." Redheart assured her. "But Rosesong won't be if we keep waiting." Larkblossom looked back at her and nodded.

"Lead the way." Redheart smiled and whirled around and charged off. The young warrior struggled to keep up with her.

"Redheart?" She suddenly spoke. Redheart pricked her ears at her tone.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in ForestClan territory? It had to do with Witherstar, or that slash on your side, I'm guessing…"

The unfamiliar territory seemed to blur around them. _Does she not trust me?_

"Yes it does; he banished me also. I was going to join your Clan if Rowanstar would allow me." Redheart felt slightly at home as old memories flashed in her mind.

Larkblossom fell silent. _I guess she does. _She thought in relief.

_She knows of our friendship, Redheart. Do not fear her doubting you. She knows most of everything._

Redheart almost skidded to a halt at Olivefur's voice. _No, Larkblossom cannot hear me. But I have something you need to do for me._

Redheart continued running. _Of course, my dear friend; anything for you._

Olivefur's voice went silent. Redheart strained her ears. _Please, protect my daughter from what is going to happen. Twigclaw knows what is going to happen too. But I cannot allow her to see what is going to happen. It will destroy her…_

Redheart felt a rush of fear over her body. _What will destroy her, Olivefur? She has gone through things that would tear the sanity away from other cats. She's stronger than you may think she is._

Finally, the two she-cats came almost ran into the bright red she-cat. She was panting heavily.

"Help me, please…" She wailed as a spasm went down her body.

"Larkblossom, let's get her to your camp." The young warrior didn't say a word but obediently did as told.

_Something terrible is to happen. Please keep her away…for her safety. And her kits._

Redheart's blood ran cold. _What? Kits? I don't think she even knows she is carrying kits…_

She grunted as she and Larkblossom hauled Rosesong up the large trunk. _Twigclaw will be of your assistance. I have warned her too._

"Redheart?" She jumped at Larkblossom's softer voice. "Brownfeather says she has Rosesong covered. We can return to the battle."

**Larkblossom**

Redheart seemed slightly disturbed. Larkblossom didn't say anything (though it was slightly occupied with Rosesong's fur in it) though was worried the same. They dragged the laboring queen into camp and into the nursery.

"Brownfeather! Rosesong is kitting!" She called loudly. A few heartbeats later, Brownfeather raced out of her den and popped into the nursery with herbs in her jaws.

"Don't worry about her; I can manage on my own. You can go back; they may need you in the battle." Larkblossom looked back at the disturbed looking warrior.

"Redheart?" She mewed. The warrior jumped and looked at her. "Brownfeather says she has Rosesong covered. We can return to the battle." Fear flashed into Redheart's eyes.

"No!" Another voice yelped behind them. Larkblossom stepped back in surprise. Twigclaw scrambled out from the corner of the nursery. "Can you all step outside? Rosesong needs her space for a little while." Brownfeather gave them a long look. The three hurried out of the nursery.

"Why not?" Larkblossom hissed in annoyance. "We need to help them! They might be your future clanmates for StarClan's sake, Redheart!" Twigclaw rested her tail on Larkblossom's shoulder.

"You should stay- it's safer here! I don't want you getting hurt." The white queen's soft gaze only angered Larkblossom.

"I don't care! I've trained since kithood to be a warrior! I can fight!" She protested. The few members of the Clan left started peeping out of their dens or from behind the fresh-kill pile.

Redheart and Twigclaw looked at each other worriedly. Larkblossom narrowed her eyes. "Neither of you can stop me." She pushed her way past the she-cats.

"Don't go! It's not safe!" Twigclaw called after her. Larkblossom didn't even flick her ear.

_Nothing will stop me from protecting my clan!_ She clawed her way down the camp walls swiftly and jumped to the ground with a hard _thump!_

A spike of pain shot up her legs. Larkblossom grimaced in pain as she tried to walk it off. As soon as it started to fade away, she began to pick up the pace towards the battle. The ground didn't help the pain, as it was still freezing.

"You really shouldn't go, Larkblossom." She almost yowled in shock as Redheart appeared by her side. She shook her head.

"I have to go! I need to help the others! That's why I became a warrior." She stated and kept running. She drew in sharp, jagged breaths. _What's wrong with me?_

Larkblossom began to hear shrieks and yowls from the battle. Jayfrost suddenly burst out from the low branches of some bushes. He was covered I blood and his eyes were wide open in terror and glazed with pain.

"He's dead, Larkblossom. He's dead! It's my entire fault! He's dead!"


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! I'm gonna answer some reviews because I have not done so in a while…**

**Ivyshademedcat9: Just read this chapter! Stop panicking! D:**

**Ambershine200: Haha thank you! I try :D**

**Mysticsparkle: Ye of little faith; quit trying to predict the story :p it takes the fun out of it!**

**Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! You know what to do after! :D**

**Chapter 21**

**Larkblossom**

Larkblossom stopped; panting. "What? Who is dead, Jayfrost? Is it Briarpath?" She asked sharply.

He shook his head. "It's my entire fault…" He murmured sadly. Redheart padded up beside Larkblossom and gave him an odd look.

Larkblossom's heart almost stopped. Kindlestrike and Fawntail slowly padded up from behind Jayfrost. Larkblossom looked to them for conformation.

"Larkblossom, I think you should sit down for a moment." Fawntail meowed softly. Larkblossom obeyed even though she was beyond terrified and couldn't feel her paws now.

"What's going on? Who's-"Fawntail gave her a sad look. Jayfrost stared at the ground.

"Jayfrost, tell me who's dead." Larkblossom demanded while looking at Kindlestrike whom gave her a sad look just as it began to snow.

"It's not Briarpath." Jayfrost meowed softly. He didn't raise his gaze from the frozen forest floor.

"Then who is it?" Larkblossom pleaded. _Why won't you tell me?_

Fawntail and Kindlestrike beckoned her with their tails and led her past the bush Jayfrost came out under from. A few last FireClan warriors were limping away quickly with RiverClan and ForestClan warriors making sure they were gone. Larkblossom then looked in the middle of the clearing where Splashstar and Briarpath were standing above some cat's body. Briarpath slowly looked up at her with pain in his gaze.

She slowly padded softly up to where they were standing and looked at the body.

**Briarpath**

"_**NO!"**_

Briarpath cringed from the immense pain in Larkblossom's screech. He closed his eyes and looked away from her. _Stay strong._

He opened his eyes and saw Redheart who had been beside Larkblossom. She gave him a look that said all he needed to help Larkblossom. He turned back to the she-cat. Her fur was fluffed up and she was going into hysterics.

"No! NO! You can't leave me! NO!" She screeched again. She shook her head and stepped back.

"Please…no…I need you here with me! I need you! Please! Come back! _Come back!_" She then collapsed. Briarpath rushed up to her side with Splashstar. Larkblossom was silent now. She just stared at the dead body.

"He died a warrior's death, Larkblossom. He was a great leader." Splashstar told her softly. Larkblossom continued to stare blankly at whatever she was staring at. Briarpath didn't dare get any closer to her and simply looked at Rowantstar's dead body. _Just a shadow of who he was…_

Witherstar had attacked small RiverClan she-cat who was in his way. Rowanstar had noticed and had to intervene. _He didn't know Witherstar was a crazy, blood thirsty leader…_

Witherstar went berserk and tried to maul Rowanstar. Briarpath tried to save him alongside Jayfrost, but before they could do much, Rowanstar had left to join the stars.

A pair of RiverClan apprentices dragged in a calico she-cat. She was covered with blood and her eyes were half closed. A huge gash ran down her side and was ten times worse than Redheart had appeared when his father had attacked her.

"We found her in the middle of the forest. She kept saying to name Thorntalon as deputy if she didn't make it." A small tortoiseshell tom mewed, whiskers twitching from fear. "She tried to avenge Rowanstar."

A dusty brown tom stepped from a small cluster of warriors. His gray eyes scanned the group of cats.

"I will try my best to serve our Clan well. Thank you, Splashstar and RiverClan for your help. I will take my clan home now." He meowed with a new aurora of authority.

Splashstar nodded to him and called to her clan. "Let's go back." She said simply as she trotted off. Briarpath looked back down at Larkblossom. She hadn't moved a pawstep.

**Larkblossom**

He was dead. _My father is dead._

She listened to the announcement of Snakefire's death and the naming of Thorntalon's new position in the Clan. But she didn't care. She could never care again, even if she wanted to.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hiya, everyone! How are you guys? …um, anyways, I am gonna keep trying to update every other day(: Well, if homework allows…**

**It's like: Homework. Wat r u doing? Homework. STAHP. Like that meme that keeps popping up around Facebook. **

**-sigh- so you guys know what to do- read and review! **

**Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 22**

**Larkblossom**

Cold. Anger. Fear. Overwhelming sorrow.

Flashes of her clanmates flitted around her as she seemed to be swimming around her own thoughts. A shape of what might have been Jayfrost or maybe Kindlestrike; colors blurred together with no sense whatsoever.

Then the world dimmed, turned dark, and then there was no color at all. It simply was.

**Jayfrost**

Jayfrost found Larkblossom still standing near Rowanstar's body. She just sat there. Kindlestrike and Fawntail padded up to him.

"Jayfrost...there's something wrong with her. It's as if she's…" Fawntail trailed off, trying to find words for it and looked to Kindlestrike for help. The tom shook his head.

"It's as if she had died too." He mewed quietly. His eyes darkened and narrowed to slits.

"Witherstar will pay." He growled. Jayfrost nodded at his friend's words. He turned away from them and started over to his friend. Briarpath came over to him.

"Take care of her; I have to return to my Clan. Redheart will be staying here with you and the rest of the Clan." Jayfrost said nothing and looked into the younger warrior's eyes. He knew from the light and painful glow that he had loved Larkblossom. _It was never meant to be, no matter how much either wants it to._

The red warrior leaned in and whispered in Larkblossom's ear then gave her a last longing look. He said nothing as he turned to FireClan territory.

"He's basically walking to his death." Jayfrost jumped. Redheart sat right beside him. Her eyes betrayed no emotion.

"Witherstar knows of what he has done. He will have him killed; or tortured. Death would be kinder, but I know Witherstar is not of the sort." Jayfrost shuddered at the thought.

"Let's get this one home now; I don't want my hind to freeze to the ground." Redheart got up from her spot and nudged Larkblossom as Thorntalon began to call the Clan together to return home.

**Larkblossom (a few days later)**

Larkblossom drifted in and out of a sea of pitch black, nothing she could grasp with any kind of understanding surrounded her in her unconscious state.

Then it became clear. It was dark, warm, and nothing could harm her here.

She was free, here in her mind.

But then something moved. _Things _moved. They moved inside of her.

This was strange and a new concept in this dark world. It didn't make sense. What could move here, in this darkness?

"Larkblossom!" A sharp cry shattered the dark and dragged the unwilling she-cat into the light. The warrior blinked her eyes at the form whom had called her back into painful reality.

Redheart.

"Great StartClan! You've been out for a while! Oh, Brownfeather wanted to speak to you." The red she-cat rambled, her whiskers nervously twitching. Barely awake and aware of herself, Larkblossom croaked before able to form a word, let alone a sentence. But she could tell there was something obviously wrong or different.

"Nevermind, I'll fetch her myself." The she-cat hurried away from Larkblossom. She was left alone in the sharp smelling medicine cat den.

There were several holes in the walls of the trunk that held the herbs. Across from her there were four other nests, but she was the only occupant. Brownfeather's nest was on the far back of the den near a side entrance to some other part of the camp.

"Larkblossom, I'm glad you're awake." The medicine cat meowed softly and padded into the den. Redheart soon trailed after her. Larkblossom nodded.

"You took…you know, the news very hard. But I have good news for you now." Larkblossom tilted her head to the side.

She looked to Redheart. The warrior had a knowing glint in her eyes. "What is it?" Larkblossom questioned.

"You are expecting kits!" Brownfeather exclaimed happily. Larkblossom blinked.

"Kits?" She echoed. It didn't seem right.

"They'll be wonderful darling." Redheart congratulated her. From the tone of voice and look in her eyes, Larkblossom knew exactly who the kit's father was. Larkblossom looked down at her paws. She knew she should have been happy, but something felt very wrong.

"Brownfeather, leave us for a moment." Redheart commanded. The medicine cat gave them both a confused look but obeyed.

"I'm taking it that Thorntalon accepted you into the Clan." Larkblossom said after she left. Redheart grunted.

"Yes. Now, will Jayfrost think that they are his kits?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Larkblossom sighed, wishing for the black oblivion that she had relished earlier to return.

"No, nor do I want him to. It wouldn't be fair to either of us." She mewed.

Redheart growled. "Thorntalon wouldn't be as understanding as your father! He would exile you for breaking the Code!" She hissed in fear. Larkblossom flattened her ears.

"I know, but why do that to him? I don't love him, I love Briarpath!" She protested. Redheart closed her eyes.

"Briarpath may not even be alive anymore, Larkblossom. Witherstar might have had him killed by now because he tried to defend your father."

Larkblossom shook her head. "I don't want these kits here then." Redheart stared at the young warrior.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, fur bristling.

"These kits don't need all of this, I want them to grow up happy and not have to fear death at every moment of their lives Redheart." Larkblossom explained. "In fact, I need to make sure that will happen."

Redheart frowned. "Where will they achieve that?" Larkblossom looked back down at her paws.

"I know someone who may help me. But I'm going to find them alone and stay until I know my kits will be safe from all the harm that they could meet here."


	24. Chapter 23

**Well, not as many people are reviewing, but I see a lot of activity on traffic stats! I hope you people are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.(:**

**But I do enjoy a review every once in a while, and thank you all for reviewing! **

**(Line)**

"**Beneath the shelter of the trees **

**Only love can enter here **

**A simple life, they live in peace…**

**No words describe a mother's tears **

**No words can heal a broken heart **

**A dream is gone, but where there's hope**

**Somewhere something is calling for you…" –Two Worlds, Phil Collins**

**(Line)**

**Chapter 23**

**Olivefur**

A small kit raced through the trees.

"He's joining! He'll be here!" It squeaked almost happily as a pretty light brown she-cat came into her view. The queen flicked her ears.

"Who's _he_?" She asked the little kit who was bouncing around her. A white tom trotted in behind the kit. His dark eyes were sparkling happily though were shadowed with concern.

"Icewhisp, would you explain who's joining our ranks?" She asked while skirting away from the kit. Icewhisp sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Rowanstar."

**Briarpath**

"**Kill him!"** Witherstar stared coldly at his closest warriors who relished in the act of killing chase after Briarpath. Briarpath raced away as fast as his paws could carry him. He fled far outside the dusty and cold FireClan territory that he used to call home. But his mother had left, _thank StarClan_, and he had no purpose to stay.

Cloudecho would have to raise young Fernkit alone.

**Redheart**

"Where did Larkblossom go?" Brownfeather came back into the den after Redheart whimpered loudly in grief. Redheart shook her head.

The medicine cat looked at her with fear. "What happened, Redheart?" The queen turned away from her, pain filling her heart.

"I have lost my daughter and son. They are dead." She mewed softly. Brownfeather frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean she's dead? Larkblossom is Olivefur's daughter. Where did she go?" Brownfeather asked again. Redheart left the den and entered into camp. Freezing drops of rain fell on her nose as she headed to the warrior's den. Fawntail neared her, heading towards the medicine cat den.

"You won't find her. She's gone."

**Larkblossom**

Redheart said nothing as Larkblossom padded over to the exit way of the side of the camp. There was a thick, wide branch that had grown interwoven with a series of other large branches that led away from camp. She fought an overwhelming urge to step back. _Everything will change the moment you move your paws._

"…_If the Lark is not freed by the strike of Light, it and the rest of the forest will surely fade from the Stars…"_

Larkblossom glanced at Redheart one final time before running out onto the exit and didn't look back. The branches followed over the ForestClan territory and she passed over Fawntail and Kindlestrike who were on a border patrol. Larkblossom hurried as fast as she could, hoping none of them would see her leaving.

"Is that Larkblossom? Larkblossom! Is that you?" The young queen cringed at Fawntail's voice calling her. She looked to the ground and saw her running below the branch. Kindlestrike trailed right behind her.

Sighing, Larkblossom stopped above them. "No, Larkblossom is in the medicine cat den, Fawntail. She's too…broken to be out right now." She heard Kindlestrike telling her close friend. Larkblossom narrowed her eyes. _Why would he help me?_

"Oh…alright. Let's get back then." Fawntail mewed uncertainly. Larkblossom shook her head and ran the rest of the way.

_Find the brightest house at Twolegplace. _

Larkblossom slowed and jumped to the frozen ground as she reached the Thunderpath that was the last obstacle before the Twolegplace. Larkblossom sucked in the cold air which seemed to burn he lungs.

"Larkblossom! Wait!" She froze and looked back. A pale red tom ran breathlessly towards her.

"Where are you going?" He gasped as he caught up. She backed away from him.

"I can't tell you. It's not…the Clan, it isn't…home. Not anymore. It is only reminders of death and sorrow to me now than it is home." She mewed quietly after a heartbeat. The tom gazed at her and nodded.

"I have watched everything, believe me, I know. You choose your own destiny, Larkblossom; just give it your all." He meowed. His green eyes flashed with much wisdom for his age.

"I will. Please, just watch out over Fawntail and Heather-" The tom gave her an odd look.

"You don't need to tell me that, I would have done it even if you never even mentioned it. I hope that StarClan lights your path." Larkblossom watched him turn away and slowly walk back towards the woods.

She then turned back to the black river of the Twolegs and raised her placed her paw on the cold ground before her.

_Please let this be the right path to take…_

**Sorry it was so abrupt, but this is the final chapter of **_**Path of Hearts**_**! I have the sequel coming for you guys! The next one will be **_**Song of the Soul**_** which its initials will be Sos xD **

**Thank you for everyone checking this one out!**

**READ AND REVIEW! :D**


End file.
